AS Told by me
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: Go back in time, and see how the dynasty was created, that was The McMahonHelmsely Era. Find out all the secrets, that you didn't see on Raw And Smackdown. The fued, between The McMahons and DX. The fighting between DX. The tears, and the laughs. The lies
1. Black Sheep

AS TOLD by me October 1999 Cincinatti, Ohio Chapter 1 "The Black Sheep"  
The atmosphere was one of erratic, as I sat back on the bar and watched the party. The night club looked like a train reck. That's the first time I saw her. AS TOLD by me. The Real McMahon-Helmsley Era.  
My name is Hunter Helmsley, or to many Triple H; and this is the real story of the McMahon-Helmsely Era, AS TOLD by me.  
DX: my friends, Roaddog, aka Jesse, and X-Pac aka Sean, had told me that this club Hurricane was some great club, but all I saw was some drunks, and a coupel of street walkers, acting like fools in the middle of the dance floor.  
But I am glad I came there because little did I know It was the first day of the rest of my life.  
AS TOLD by me.  
"Woo, this sure is fun. isn't it!" Sean said sarcasticly.  
"Oh yeah,it's thrilling I can't keep of the dance floor." Jesse said, as he ordered himself another beer, and also seated himself next to myself, and Sean.  
"Man, I thought you said this was a five star club." I had said angrilly, as I watched the people do the hokey pokey.  
"No, I said it's called the five star club." Sean remined me.  
"There ain't no chicks here." Jesse said, as he looked on the dance floor. "Except for her." Sean said, as he pointed to a girl, with long brown hair, sitting at the bar by herself. She had a martini sitting by her, but she was cring, and she didn't look like she was here with anyone, since she ws kind of sitting by herself, in a corner.  
She was wearing a black dress, with black roses all over it, that was see through around the collar. That's when I realized who it was.  
"Yo man, hold up, that's Vince's daughter." I had said.  
"No, no, no way she's like 15 or something isn't she?" Jesse said.  
Sean and I laughed.  
"She's 23, Vince just dresses her like she's 15, I think it's some kind of sick way of holding on to his youth, making his daughter stay 15 forever." I said.  
"Well, I tell you she don't look 15 there." Sean said, as he looked at her body.  
"No she don't, she Daddy must not know where she is." I said.  
At that time, Vince McMahon and I were in a huge fued, one which included him, and his son Shane, tring to itimadate everybody into kissing his ass, in the WWF, and making everyone afraid to speak up. But that wasn't me. It wasn't Triple H. I would always rebell aginst Vince, to get under the old man's skin, it would drive him crazy, but it would crack me, and DX up.  
I hated McMahon's whole family, they were all snobs. And I used this as perfect way, to screw with Vince and Shane personaly.  
"You know what would be awesome, if I could use this to finaly finsih Vince McMahon for good." I said, as I watched her.  
"Oh man it would...listen you need to make her fall in love with you, then dump her, that will crush her, and she'll think she's an idiot, it would drive Vince crazy!" whispered Jesse.  
"Yeah thst's exactly what I'm going to do." I said.  
"Woa, you think you can manage that, man?" Sean said.  
I snotred.  
"Can I manage? Can I manage? come on X-Pac, you are talking to the chick magnet, watch and learn." I said, as I walked over to her.  
Up close I could tell that she was still cring.  
This would be a piece of cake, I would see her cring and take advantage of her right? Wrong. I was real wrong.  
"Um, Miss, I just noticed how upset you were, can I be of any assistance?" I asked, in my most charming voice.  
My hair was down that night, and I was wearing a black tee shirt, and some jeans.  
She turned up, from the bar, and looked at me, with fear.  
"Stephanie, right." I said.  
"How do you know my name, who are you?" Stephanie said.  
"Listen I'm Hunter Helmsley, I work for your Dad." I said, as I sat down beside her.  
Her face was red, beet red.  
"Oh yeah, well I'm not aloud to talk to dope wrestlers." she said, as she turned away from me.  
"Dope wrestler, who told you I was a dope wrestler?" I asked her, nonchalontly.  
"My father." Stephanie responded.  
"Yeah well your father says alot of things, dosent mean they're true." I said, in a calm voice, as I looked to the dance floor, and sat down beside her.  
You know I don't need you talking to me right now..." she had started before I interupted her.  
"You have beautiful eyes." I said, as I looked at them. That was the first truth I aid all night to her.  
She smiled.  
"Hey you do have a smile, it looks nice on you." I said.  
"Why don't we start over...I'm Hunter." I said.  
"I'm Stephanie." she said, as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm sorry I judged you there." Stephanie said.  
"Nah, it's alright." I said.  
"So why are you cring?" I asked gentaly.  
"My so called wonderful finace'e just kissed some other girl." she said.  
"Wow, I'm really sorry, that sucks where is he?" I asked.  
"I don't know when I found them at the arena, I came straight here...I'm here with my friends, but somewhere in all of this." she said pointing to the dance floor. "They're drunk." Stephanie said.  
I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't put yourself so down, you're so pretty, you could find someone better than him." I said truthfully, Test aka Andrew, was a poor excuse for a wrestler, and a boyfriend.  
"No I couldn't, I can't have anybody...because they're all afraid of my dad, so that's why I'm cring, because I have nothing to look forward to." she said.  
It was then for the first time, that I actually felt sorry for her, she was prisnor of her Daddy's chains. Vince was a dictator at his job, and at his home. I guess it's when I also first realized, maybe money isn't everything.  
"Well how about just for tonight, you forget about Test." I said.  
She smiled again. "Ok." she whispered.  
The music started to actually play a real song, some slow song by Mariah Carey, and that's when I decided to make my move.  
"Hey you want to dance?" I asked her.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked supiciosly, that's when I first realized she was smart.  
"Because despite the way I am in the ring, I really am a nice guy." I said.  
"Well I have not danced in so long." Stephanie said.  
"It's alright, come on." I said, I held out my hand, and she took it, and we were on the dance floor.  
Dancing.  
AS TOLD by me, that's one thing my friends never knew about me, I can dance.  
Stepahnie was great slow dancer, but then again, it's not real hard to slow dance.  
"Are you ok?" I whispered to her, as she whiped a tear away.  
"Now I am." she said.  
I wan't sure what that had ment, but she laid her head on my shoulder, as we danced, and that's when I realized, how much I really wan ted to help her, get out of sitauation.  
I really wanted to make her know that the best guy she could get wasn't some one that cheated on her.  
And that she was so beautiful, and she didn't need her Dad to tell her that.  
I had never cared about anybody before, or ever loved anyone, ad just always thought I would never know how.  
"Stephanie, are you happy this way?" I asked her.  
She looked up at me.  
"No." she admitted.  
"Then you don't have to stay in this place." I told her.  
"Where else can I go?" She asked.  
I thought for a second. Where else would she go?  
I wrapped my arms around her waist. Thinking when she interupted.  
"I want to thank you." she said.  
I looked at her, confused.  
"Why?" I said.  
"Because well, you're making me feel so worthy, and beautiful." she said.  
I put my hand on her chin.  
"You are." I said to her.  
"Then why did my boyfriend cheat on me?" she asked.  
"Cuz he's an asshole." I said.  
That made her laugh.  
"What friends of yours are are here?" I asked.  
"Oh, um Alison, my best friend and Jenny." she said. I looked up, and saw them dancing with other people, and thought about how they left her at the bar. "Nice friends." I said.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Stephanie said.  
Then the song ened and we walked back over to the bar and sat down.  
"So where are you from?" Stephanie asked me.  
"Oh Greenwhich, Connecticut." I said.  
"Are you kidding that's where I'm from." Stephanie said. "My dad, never told me you lived so close, to us." she said.  
"Yeah he was probably hoping I'd move away." I laughed.  
"Oh definetly...what's with this fued between my father, and Shane anyways?" Stephanie asked, as she drank her drink.  
"Personal, McMahon thinks that everyone is just going to lay down for him, well I'm not, he'll have to kill me first." I said telling the truth, and hoping that I didn't offend her by talking about her dad.  
She didn't seem offened, though. "Well, you have to understand, I'm the black sheep, of the family, I am really nothing like Vince or Shane, I think that's why they want me to stay a little girl for as long as possible." Stephanie said.  
"I know you're not like them." I said, the truth was, I didn't know that she wasn't like the rest of her family, untill I talked to her, she really was the black sheep of her family.  
"How do you know?" she asked,in a teasing way.  
"I can just tell." I said, screwing the top of a beer of, and drinking it.  
She then looked at her watch.  
"Oh My God, I can't beleive it's 1 o'clock." She said in a less than thrilled tone.  
"So?" I said.  
"So If I don't get back to the arena soon, my Dad, and my brother are going to kill me, I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago." she said, as she stood up from the bar and grabed her purse.  
"You have a curfew?" I asked her teasing with her, which I could tell was driving her crazy.  
"No but I promised that I would babysit for my sister-in-law, Shane's wife." She told me, as she put on a mink, jacket.  
"I had a really nice time, thanks for making me feel better." She said, as she kissed me on the cheek, and started for the door.  
"Hey, wait." I called after her, she turned around and I walked up next to her.  
"There's going to be a halloween party next week, you should come...it's a costume party, so some people kind of get into it." I said to her, as I handed her the flyer.  
"But um...don't bring some other guy with you." I said.  
Instead of smiling like I thought she would she gave me this smirk. "Oh well I've got your number." She said before she left.  
It was not untill she said that, that I realized, that Vince McMahon's innoceont, virgin-like, 15 year old, wasn't as innoceont, as she was put out to be.  
Then Jesse and Sean came over to me.  
"Damn, H, what happened?" Jesse asked.  
"Well, she kissed me, and I invited her to the halloween party." I said.  
"Aw come on, is she falling for you?" Sean said.  
"Yeah Of coarse." I said tring to cover up my true feeling which was I really like her.  
But I just wasn't sure weather to follow my reputation, or follow my heart.  
That next night was Thursday Night Smackdown. I had some rediculous handicap match made by Vince Mcmahon himself, which was impossible to win, untill DX came down and helped me.  
This set Vince off, and he vowed to get back at me, as I wanted to scream so badly "Where was your daughter last Night!" but for some unexplained reason, I actually cared if i were to hurt her feelings or not.  
I was so niave to see that deep down inside I really liked Stephanie alot.  
On Saturday the Halloween Party was going great, I was a football player, with the jersy, and shoulder pads, and Sean, and Jesse were Scream, The Boogey Man.  
"So Hunter, what's Stephanie going to come as Snow White?" Sean asked as he and Jesse laughed, and I laughed to, not wanting to make it seem like I liked her.  
"Or no better yet The Virgin Mary." Jesse said,as he and Sean almost had a heart attack laughing.  
That's when she came in, wearing a leather cat suite from head to toe, and some cat ears.  
"Oh My God." said Sean.  
I went up to her and said: "hey you made it"  
She smiled. "Yeah, well I didn't have anything else to do." she said. "Well I'm going to get some punch." she said walking away.  
"Woo woo, what died, and came back from heaven?" Sean had asked, as they watched Stephanie leave.  
"I don't know but she don't look 15 anymore." Jesse said.  
"I know." I said.  
After that we danced, and had a great time. Stephanie didn't seem as upset as last time, so it was alot more fun. And I was suprised to see how much she drank. Along with the her friends, that were at the club the other night.  
It was then that her boyfriend, Andrew found us.  
"Stephanie, I have been looking for you all over, where have you been, and what the hell are you doing with these guys!" he yelled at her.  
"Look, I'm just having some fun, OK?" she said.  
"Oh, but you couldn't have fun, with your own boyfriend!" he yelled again.  
"Oh, but you had fun, with your little slut last week at the arena!" Stephanie said to her.  
"Look, buddy we don't need you here, OK, so why don't you go on back to your mediocre life, and leave your girlfriend, with a real man." I said putting my arm around her waist, to make him feel worse.  
"Stephanie, I'm your fiancc'e, I love you." Test said.  
"You mean you love that money!" X-Pac shouted out.  
Everybody laughed.  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked.  
"Did you love me when you kissed that girl?" Stephanie shrieked.  
"Listen let's get out of here we need to talk." Andrew said, as he started to grab her arm.  
"I'll be right back Hunter." she said to me, as they left. And of coarse, DX and myself had to spy on them, so we crept outside, outside, where they stood by his car.  
"What the hell are you thinking coming to a party like this, with guys like them!" he shouted to her.  
"Because unlike you, he actually makes me feel like I'm worth something!" she said back, to him, as he rolled her eyes.  
"You know something, I can't beleive that you would come here, it's clear, you could never be my wife, without being a selfish stuck up, whiny little bitch!" he yelled.  
That's when I felt like I wanted rip his head off, when he said that to her.  
"Man H, he's really doing a number on her." Roaddogg said, as Andrew continued to yell at Stephanie.  
"Yeah, this might cause a bump in your plan." X-Pac said.  
"Please I'm sorry, tell me what to do, and I'll do it, I'm sorry!" Stephanie begged.  
"You want to know what you can do to make it up, fine let's leave." Andrew said, as he grabbed her arm, and kissed her, or actually forced his tounge in her mouth.  
They stood there for a few more minutes, but then after that she got into the car, and I watched as it drove away.  
AS TOLD by me That was the first time in my entire life that I had ever felt rejection, from a woman, and it hurt.  
And at the time I hated her for it, but little did I know Stephanie was alot more afarid of her fiancc'e that I thought.  
There was something more going on about they're relationship, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was going to find out, next week on Raw.  
The city we would be in next week for Raw in? Dallas, Texas.  
I was hoping that I would be able to find and talk to her again, maybe even get her to leave, the lowlife bastard she called her fiancc'e.  
But how was I going to do that with Vince and Shane watching her ever move.  
AS TOLD by me, the next part of The real McMahon-Helmsley Era, was just part of the maing, but also my favorite part.  
So AS TOLD by me Helmsley out.

SO did you guys like the first chapter of AS TOLD by me.  
Questions?Comments? Suggestions?  
Let me know in your reviews!  
By the Way, it really helps me more that in your reivews, you just don't put 'Please update Soon.' it does not help, but it does make me want to discontinue the story.  
So Read.  
and review!  
Love,  
McMcahonHelmsleyEra 


	2. Sence of Humor

AS TOLD by me November 1, 1999 Dallas, Texas Chapter 2 "Sence of humor"  
Monday Night Raw was going ok for Jesse and and X-Pac, I guess, they had retained their tag team titles, but I could still not stop thinking about what had happened at the party that last night.  
That's when Chyna, my ex-girlfriend, came into my lockerroom.  
Chyna and I had been split up for about 2 months, and she was not exactly my favorite person, when she just came to my room, that day.  
"Hunter, hi, I just came by to see how you were, we haven't talked in a while." She said. I noticed, that her voice wasn't as deep as it usualy was, meaning she wanted something.  
She had on a leather tube top, and some jeans, and her hair was in a ponytail.  
She looked around the room, and then spoke again.  
"We haven't spoke in a while, because we're not together." I said, not making eye contact with her, as I took one of the cookies of the tray off the complimentary table, in all the lockerooms.  
She then pushed my hand away from my mouth, and put her hand on my face.  
"Look, we had something special, and there's no reason, that we can't have it again, I still have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me." she said, as she stuck her finger on my chest.  
I pushed her away.  
"Listen I know you dated Stephanie McMahon last night, your buddies told me, and as much as I hate that little whore, if you and her have something going on, I doesn't bother me, I don't care really." Chyna said to me, as she pushed me on the couch.  
"Well, in case you didn't know even if I was with her, I would never cheat on her." I said, pushing her back, and starting to get annoyed, AS TOLD by me, that's the reason, that broke up with her, she was just too overpowering.  
"Well, don't you have a sence of humor." Chyna said, as she let her hair down.  
"Feel, bad about your date?" she asked me.  
I started not to tell her, but then I realized, that I needed to get it off my chest or I was going to expolde.  
"Yeah, she left with her fiancc'e." I said, not tring to make a big deal so not to show how upset I was.  
"Aw, let's make you feel better." she said, as she started to play with my hair.  
I pushed her off for the third time, hard. "What is wrong with you, didn't I just tell you that I don't want to be with you!" I said.  
"You know there are a lot of guys, that would kill to be with me, right now." chyna said, staightening her clothes up, as I went over to the front door of my lockeroom.  
"Oh really, well right I'm not one of them." I said, as I opened the door, and motioned for her to leave, I had had enough of her.  
I'll never forget that look on he face it was angry, sad, shocked, but mostly angry.  
And with that she walked right past me, and out the door, without sayong a word, and I can't say I wasn't happy about it.  
Even though I've dated hundreads of wemon Chyna WAS my first love, but after we started dating for a while, there wasn't one thing I missed about her. Then I decided to just leave, and just take a walk, around the arena, before my match aginst Edge started.  
That's when I bumped into her.  
"Oh..I'm sorry.." I started.  
"Listen, can I talk to you for a second?" Stephanie said.  
She was wearing, a light purple sweater, and a dark skirt.  
"I'm really sorry, about what happened, with Andrew last night." she said.  
"You know what why don't you go and apoligize to your fiancc'e?" I said angrily.  
"Please listen, I didn't mean to leave like that, it's just that sometimes, Andrew gets really mad at me, am I'm scared, I mean he's drunk, and mad, and he saw me dancing with you, and just got angrier, you have to understand, I never meant to leave like that." she said. Her face was pale, with less color than it and last night, and she looked sad.  
"Do you love him?" I asked her.  
"What?" Stephanie said.  
"I'm serious, your wedding is like in in four weeks...are you going to marry him?'I asked her, I stuck my hands in my pockets, with a smooth look on my face but I was really praying she would say no.  
She turned not facing me, and put her hand on her chest.  
" I'm his fiancc'e." Stephanie said avoiding the question, and the truth.  
"That doesn't answer my question." I said,taking off my sunglasses.  
"I mean I have to, I'm his fiancc'e." Stephanie said, as she turned back around and faced me.  
"Would you stop saying that, I know you're his fiancc'e!" I yelled.  
She turned around again.  
"I then leaned over her neck, and whispered. "You don't have to marry him, if you don't love him." I whispered.  
A tear formed in her eye, as she reached back and grabbed my arm.  
"I don't want to marry him, alright, you drug that out of me." Stephanie said.  
"But I have to, because it's the only way, there is no other choice...it's the only way, that I can get away from my Dad." Stephanie said.  
"So you're just going to marry him, even though you don't love him, that makes alot of sence."I said, angrily.  
"Steph!" we both heard a man yell.  
"Look, that's Daddy, we can talk later, meet me at the beach later." She said.  
Before she left I grabbed her arm.  
"Just think about it." I said, she nodded, and left.  
After that, I met up with Dx in the lockerroom.  
"So you talked to Steph, since the party?" Sean asked.  
"Uh yeah, we're supposed to meet at the beach later tonight." I said in a cocky way, still not giving them a hint that I really liked her.  
"The beach tonight, man, I guess you really are a chick magnet." Roaddogg said, as he sat, down, and opened up a beer.  
" Listen, man, tonight is the night." Sean said.  
"What are you talking about." I said confused. "I mean you have got to kiss her tonight, then wait untill she calls off her engagment with Test, and dump her!" he said.  
I smiled, when he said that I loved the thought of kissing her, just had to figure out how I was going to get the guys to forget about the 'dump her' part.  
"Yeah, that will tear McMahon appart." X-Pac said, lauging.  
"I don't know guys, I mean she might not want to leave that comfort zone that she has with Andrew, she thinks it will give her a excuse to get away from Vince." I said, as I put my feet up on the coffee table.  
"Well, then you'll have to make her want to leave Andrew." Sean said.  
"Yeah, won't be hard though." I said confidently.  
"Good, because you know it's like 10:30pm, right?" X-Pac.  
"Oh, damn, I was supposed to meet her, ten minutes ago, see you guys later." I said as I rushed out of the lockerroom.  
The beach was not very far from the arena, so I did not have very far to drive.  
When I got out of my car, I saw her sitting on a blanket, as the water barely touched her.  
Her hair was blowing in the wind, and her eyes, were such a beautiful pale blue color that they were hardly any color at all.  
I walked down to where she was sitting, and took off my leather jacket.  
and sat down.  
"I love the beach, don't you?" she finaly asked me after, an awkward silence.  
I was glad she said something, because during that dead silence, I didn't know what to say.  
"Yeah, I do, it reminds me of the the sea on the East Coast." I said.  
She turned facing me and smiled.  
"So." she said.  
"So." I said.  
"I was saying that I have to marry Andrew because if I don't I'll be stuck married to my parents for the rest of my life." Stephanie said.  
I then sighed. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I heard you talk about what Andrew wanted, what Vince wanted, what Shane wanted...are you ever going to get what you want?" I asked her.  
She was quiet for a moment, she knew that I had a point.  
"I want to love...I've never been in love, and I just want someone to love me." Stephanie said, as we looked at each other.  
"Well, God, Stephanie, there is more love where Vince is concerned, than I've even seen." I said, and it was true, Vince was extreamly overprotective of Stephanie.  
"He dosesn't love me, Hunter no on does." she said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her, very confused, I got the impression, that Vince loved Stephanie, more than life itself.  
"If he did honestly love me, he would have never had The Undertaker kidnapp me, just to screw Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
I thought back about 7 months ago, it was true, Vince had his own daughter kidnapped by The Undertaker, thrown in a cell, with no light, only to make Stone Cold Steve Austin, feel sorry for her, and try to save her, which was all a trick, to get him, to allign with The McMahons.  
"He said it was a mistake, but I'll never forgive him." she said.  
"I hate that for you." I said.  
I layed my hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to take some time to get the nerve, but you're a strong person, and I know you'll will." I said to her.  
"You'll have the strength, to tell your family, that you don't love Andrew, and have the strength, to tell them that you're not 15 anymore." I said.  
She looked at me.  
"You know you're right...thank you." She said.  
"Don't worry, friends, help friends." I said.  
She smiled.  
"You're great friend...but will you promise me something?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, anything..."I said, as I started to massage her shoulders.  
"Can you just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never turn your back on me." she said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her again.  
"I mean every friend I've ever had, or boyfriend, I've ever had, has left me, or turned their back on me in the end, even my father, and Shane, and Andrew, and most of my friends, just want somethimg out of me." She whispered.  
After that, we talked for hours about everything, and I was really starting to like her, alot more than I had at the party, and twice as more as when I first saw her in the club that night.  
Her voice was soft, and quiet, and gental, and unlike Chyna, it wasn't bossy.  
"I will never leave you, no matter what happens." I whispered in her ear.  
"You don't know how good that makes me feel." she said.  
"But there is a problem, I have with making you that promise." I said.  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
"I don't think I can keep that promise to be just friends." I said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well, because I like you alot more than just a friend, I guess." I said, she looked up at me, and I could tell that she was happy, but still a little shocked.  
She then shook her head, "That's crazy you can't like me." She said.  
"Why not?" I laughed.  
"Because all the girls you have dated, have looked like Pamela Anderson, and I look nothing like her." she said, as she looked back up at me, and smiled.  
"Well, I never really cared about them, like I care about you." I said, as I put my hand on her chin.  
She smiled.  
"Hunter we could never date...it would never work out, Daddy would kill you." she said, as she laid on my shoulder.  
"First he wouldn't kill me, there would be nothing he could do about it, he couldn't fire, me the only thing he could is try to put me in some crazy match, which DX, would help me in, anyways, he would just have a fit, that's it, and second, there you go again with what Vince wants...what do you want?" I asked her.  
She sighed.  
"I would love to date you." she said, as she as she looked at her engagment ring, then took it off.  
"Then your family's just going to have to deal with that." I said.  
"But Hunter, if Daddy knows I'm seeing you he'll flip his lid, he'll loose his mind..." she started.  
"I don't care." I wispered, as I put my fingers, up to her lips.  
It was then that I decided to kiss her, but not because I was going to dump her afterwards, but because I really wanted to kiss her.  
I reached over and put my hand on her face, and kissed her. She kissed me back faster than I thought she would, and pretty soon I was laying on top of her, on the blanket, as we kissed. The kiss got harder and harder, as I started to kiss her neck, and we made out for like half an hour, but she never wanted to go farther than that so I didn't push her, I learned later, it was becasue she was terrified I would really leave her.  
I felt bad for ever thinking about dumping her, she was so fragile, and sad, and she really needed someone, and as much as I wanted to pretend like I didn't I did too. I had never loved anyone or anything, and I had never felt anything like I was feeling with Stephanie.  
Later after that, Stephanie had went back to the very expensive hotel that she and her parents and Shane were staying at, and I went back to the hotelroom, that I was staying at with Jesse and Sean. She had said that she was going to break up with Andrew on Smackdown, and we were not anyone that we were planning to be together, though, we wern't even really sure, if it was ever going to work.  
"Hey man, you're home late, it's 2:40 am." said Roaddogg, as I entered the hotel room, he and X-Pac, were lying on the couch, playing cards, and drinking, while watching TV.  
"Yeah, I talked to Stephanie for the longest time, about everything." I said, as I sat down, and turned off the TV.  
"So, what happened, did you kiss her?" Sean asked.  
"Yeah." I said less than thrilled.  
"Oh this is awesome, so when is she going to call off the engagment?" Roadogg asked.  
I sighed.  
"Next week." I said "Great, I tell you this is going to kill Vince." said X-Pac.  
"Sure will." I said.  
"Oh, you sure have a sence of humor." Sean joked.  
"Ok, what is wrong with you?" Jesse asked.  
"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I asked, knowing full well what they were talking about they knew that I was not acting myself.  
"Any other time , you come back from a date, you're all telling exactly what happened, what she was wearing, or by the end of the date what she wasn't wearing." hinted X-PAc.  
"Yeah, well you know I'm just tired."I lied.  
"Alright, we we're going to call it a night, see you tomorrow." Jesse said as he yawned, and, he and Sean went up to their rooms, to sleep.  
I sat up untill about 3:30 that night, thinking about Stephanie.  
It was so hard to understand, what I was feeling, and after Smackdown, from Seattle, Washington, I would find out just how much I cared about Stephanie.  
So AS TOLD by me this is Helmsley out.

So that was the second chapter of AS TOLD by me.  
Questions?Comments?Suggestions?  
Let me know in your reviews!  
And by the way Thanks 4 reviews!  
Cenafan4life Wolf monkeygal-101 KeeKeeBaby and Dues Ex You guys really helped me.  
So remember read and review, Love, McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	3. Love kicked my ass

AS TOLD by me November 7, 1999 Seattle, Washington Thursday Night Smackdown, was the night, that Stephanie was supposed to tell Andrew she was going to break up with him. And before my match against, Test, she had told me, that she had been talking to her friends, in the wemon's lockerroom, when something really bad happened.  
"Oh, Steph, you're so lucky, to be dating Hunter Helmsley, every girl wants him." Terri had said to her, as she changed in to her wrestling gear.  
"Totaly!" said Lita.  
"Listen, guys I'm not just dating Hunter, because of his looks, I'm dating him, beacause he really understands me, and he really needs someone to love him, I can tell." Stephanie said.  
"Ok, but there has got to be one part of you, that just has to keep from drooling when you see him." said Trish.  
"Well, Ok, he's gourgess!" Stephanie said.  
"Wait, Stephanie, you're seeing Hunter?" Chyna asked her, angrily.  
Stephanie smiled.  
"Um...yeah." she admitted.  
Chyna stared at Stephanie for a moment.  
"He likes...you?" she said.  
"Yes!" she said.  
"Well, you should know that Hunter only cares about his career, and, and his body, and his stupid title!" she lied bitterly.  
"Well, Chyna, I mean excuse me, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wee jealous, of me and Hunter." Stephanie said.  
Chyna smirked.  
"Why would I be jealous of a whore like you?" Chyna asked.  
Stephanie looked shocked, as she put her purse down, of the table, and then walked over to Chyna's face.  
"Well...I mean because I don't have to flirt hard, to get guys to notice me, because I look like a woman." Stephanie said, as the girls in the lockerroom, started to crowd around to see what was going on.  
"You know something, you'd better, adjust your attitude, Steph, before I adjust it for you." Chyna said, and with that, she pushed Stephanie.  
"Who do you think you are?" Stephanie said, and then pushed her back harder.  
"Hey what the hell are you two fighting about!" I yelled, as I saw them fighting in the lockerrom.  
I ran over to Stephanie, to see if she was ok. She was.  
"You'd better tell your whore to keep her hands off of me!" Chyna yelled.  
"Hunter, she hit me first!" Stephanie yelled, back, as she put her hand, on my chest.  
I then started to laugh, "I can't beleive you're so jealous of Stephanie!" I laughed, as the girls started to giggle, and so did Stephanie.  
"I'm not jealous of her, I just..." she said.  
"You what!" I asked, over doing my laugh to make her feel bad.  
"Whatever!" She muttered, as she left the lockerroom.  
As the girls left, Stephanie and I stayed in the lockerroom.  
"You tell,Andrew yet?" I asked her.  
"Umm..no, but I am meeting him after his match, at a restuarant." she said.  
"Good...because I can't wait to be with you." I whispered.  
She smiled.  
"I can't either." she said.  
"So... do you want to do something tonight?" I asked her.  
"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked me.  
I smiled. "I have never been with a girl like you." I said.  
"What do you mean?" she said. "There's just something different about you, I can't figure out what it is about you, what's different...you just seem so much more ...better." I said to her.  
She laughed. "You know what's different about you...I've only known you for 2 weeks, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." she said.  
I kissed her forehead. That felt weird to me...but right at the same time, kissing her forehead I mean, I've never kissed another girl, I liked on her forehead...but for some reason, I felt like I needed to protect her, and be there for her, an emotion, that I had never felt with anyone, and kissing her forehead, was a sign of affection, instead of just lust.  
" By the way, about the Chyna thing,Thanks." she said.  
I shrugged.  
"It's fine, Steph...but you can't continue to let her push you around!" I said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I mean, she's jealous of you, because, you're so pretty." I said, as I smiled at her.  
"So, what should I do?" Stephanie asked.  
"Next time she pushes, you, kick her ass that's what." I said.  
She smiled.  
"Hunter, I could never do that...even yelling makes me nervous." She said, as we walked down the hall, together.  
"Well, that's just because you have such a nice personality...but you got to toughen, honey." I said to her.  
That's when she stopped.  
"What did you call me?" she asked me.  
"I don't know...honey?" I said.  
"No I mean, it's ok, it...felt right." she said.  
I was going to kiss her again, when Dx showed up next to us.  
"Hey, H...Steph." Sean snickered.  
"yeah, funny seeing you two together." Roaddoog said sarcasticly.  
"Um...yeah, Stephanie, this is my best friends, Jesse, and Sean." I said.  
"Nice to meet you, all...but Hunter, I need to get back before Daady finds out where I am...call me toinght?" she said.  
I smiled. "Of coarse." I said as she walked off.  
"Of coarse." Sean mocked in a sing song voice.  
Jesse laughed.  
"What does 'of coarse' , mean man?" he asked.  
"Well, it means...of coarse." I said.  
"Get off it, man, don't let that McMahon make you forget our plan!" X-Pac Said, as we continued to walk down the hall.  
"I won't don't worry, alright!" I said.  
"Alright, man." Sean warned, as we walked into our dressing room.  
"In fact, why don't you guys come with me, so that you can get top know her better...you know so when I dump her, it'll feel worse." I added, to cover up my secret.  
They nodded.  
Later that night, I talked to Stephanie and she told me that she wanted us to meet her, at the resturant, that she and Andrew were at.  
So after, we got ready fto go out, and left.  
"So the truth is, Andrew, I care so much about you but I don't think that I am ready to be married...and I don't think that this relationship is healthy for either one of us." I heard Stephanie say, as we waited by the door.  
"What the hell are you talking about!" he growled.  
"Listen, Andy..." Stephanie started nervously.  
"No, don't Andy me, I can't beleive you!" he yelled.  
"Andrew...please, understand." Stephanie said.  
"No, but you know what you were nothing but a power source anyway." Andrew muttered.  
It was then I understaned what Stephanie was saying guys only wanted to go out with her, because her Dad was Vince McMahon.  
"Oh wow." said Roaddogg, "by the way where's Sean?" he asked. I shook my head, and went up to their seats.  
Then Andrew got up and left, right bwfore he ran into me.  
"Well, Hunter, funny seeing you here." test said.  
"It sure is funny." I said getting up in his face.  
"But I tell you what's not funny." I said as I pushed him, down on the seat.  
"How you treated, Stephanie here tonight." I said, he started to shake, and I could tell he was afraid.  
"Listen, man why do you care, you've put our family through so much!" Andrew yelled.  
"Let me tell you something, if you ever talk to Stephanie like that again, you'll be sorry." I said, as I pulled his collar to my face.  
After that, he scurried away, like a little rat.  
I sat down in the seat, that Andrew was sitting at, and looked at Stephanie.  
She was holding her hair, with her elbows, on the table, and...She was cring.  
I used, my thumb, and reached over, to her face, and wiped one of her tears away.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered.  
"A power source." she said.  
I hugged her.  
I held her close, and touched her hair. I t wasn't a real like Lifetime hug but it was the only way i knew how, and it sisn't seem to bother her.  
Then I kissed her.  
She kissed me back and then we started to hug again.  
"It's alright, he's never going to hurt you again, because you broke up with him." I whispererd.  
"Thank you so much, for just being here for me." she said, when she reached up to face me.  
Here was the moment I would remember the rest of my life.  
"I love you." she said.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"I love you, I've never felt this way about a guy, and you make me complete, and I giggle all the time I'm thinking about you, and I weigh myself, tring to look good, when I'm going to see you, and buy new clothes, and shoes, and I get pedicures now, and I watch those soap operas now, and it's like I get them now, you make me feel so safe, and pretty, and...and I love you." she said. I felt like I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs, I was so happy, it was the first time I had ever felt this great.  
I had never had a woman tell me that she loved me, and this is what it finaly felt like, it was the greatest moment of my life, that's when I realized, I loved her too.  
I loved her too.  
I love her too.  
I had to let that sink in.  
"Oh God, Steph." I started to whisper, that's when we both heard a man's voice yell: "Alright, H!" we both turned around, and it was X-Pac.  
"What ARE you doing!" I yelled, as he was standing on the bar, with a bottle of vodka, in his hand.  
"No, No, No, don't get upset, H, you're the one who won our little bet!" he said, as everybody started to look at him.  
Oh damn, he was drunk.  
"Hunter what is he talking about?" Stephanie whispered.  
"Listen, he is not thinking about what he's talking about." I said.  
"No, H, I do", honestly thinking he was sober.  
"You really are the chick magnet, to finaly got Steph, to tell you she loved you, so you can dump her!" he said.  
Stephanie looked at me, as I wanted to choke X-PAc.  
"Hunter tell me, it's not true, please" she asked. "Please." she begged me.  
"Steph you know I care about you, but you have to understand..." I said.  
"Understand what!" she yelled.  
"Understand, that really we were out to hurt Vince McMahon, not, you, it has nothing really to do with you sweetie... you were just, well...a power source." X-Pac laugh, as everybody started to stare at us, and even boo us.  
Stephanie looked shocked, I did too, I loved her, I really did, and I could not beleive this was happeneing.  
"No, Steph." I started.  
"So you used me, just like Andrew did?" she whispered.  
When she said that it hurt me so bad, for the first time in my life, I felt bad, for being such, a 'love them, and leave them' kind of guy.  
"No." I said.  
"Yes, you did, I can't beleive you, Hunter, I can't beleive you would do this to me, so what was this, just some one night stand, for you!" she said.  
"No!" I said, tring to tell her the truth.  
"yes, it was, why don't you stop lying to me!" she yelled, as tears, came down her face.  
"You know what the worst part is...I trusted you, and you hurt me, you turned your back on me just like you promised me, you wouldn't." she said.  
"No, Stephanie." I tried again.  
"Oh My god, I can't beleive I told you I loved you, and after all this all you were thinking about was hurting my father?" she asked.  
"Look, it started out that way.." I tried.  
"Oh, so you're admitting it, wonderful!" she said quietly.  
"Wait!" I said.  
"Well Hunter, if you wanted to break my heart...why did you have to do it, in front of everybody!" she whispered.  
"I'm sorry." I said, as I grabbed her arm, and tried to stop her from leaving.  
"No don't touch me, I hate you!" she cried, quietly, and then left the resturant.  
That night, I stood in the rain, and watched her as she drove away. For the second time, love has kicked my ass.  
I had to tell Dx the truth.  
I had to talk to Stephanie.  
I had to do it, without Vince McMahon, Shane, or Test seeing.  
I had to tell her I loved her, because it was eating a whole in my stomach.  
Maybe in Little Rock, Arkansas, things would get better, or maybe they would worse. Or wait, I forgot, Things couldn't get worse, I had lost the one person that I loved, and needed.  
This is Helmsley Out.

End of Chapter 3 Questions, Suggestions, Comments?  
Let me know in your reviews!  
I was really happy to post this one because I think it was the best one I've written!  
Thanks for reviews! 


	4. Vegas

AS TOLD by me

November 19, 1999 Chapter 4 I had been tring to call Stephanie since the last Smackdwon, but I could not get in touch with her all week, all I got was her answering machine.  
On smackdown, when we would walk down the hall ways all she would do was ignore me, or roll her, eyes the only time I even talked to her, is when we were in the coffe room, together.  
We were like 10 feet away room each other, and staring at each other, when, she reached over, and kissed Andrew in the mouth, I was shocked, that she did it right in front of me, after they had broken up!  
I hid my dissapointment, and as Chyna walked by, I grabbed her and kissed her too, and then put my arm around her, and kissed her forehead. I really didn't want to, but she was the first girl that walked by, and I had to get Stephanie back.  
She smirked, at me, then she , and Andrew left the coffee room quietly.  
"Hunter!" Chyna shrieked, as she put her hands around my waist. "Does mean we are back together again?" she asked.  
Before she could say anything else, I pushed away from her, and went into the Dx lockerroom.  
"Hey man." X-PAc greeted me from the couch.  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well, thanks to you, Sean, Stephanie just hooked back up with Test, now how you possibly manage to ruin, what I just fixed, I do not know!" I yelled at him.  
"Well, somebody's got their panties in a bunch." said X-pac, looking shocked at me.  
I just rolled my eyes, I couldn't really be mad at X-Pac, because he didn't do it on purpose, and he was drunk, and plus it was my fault, for not telling him, or Stephanie.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, alright." I said, as I touched my head.  
"Alright, Helmsley, I watched you at the resturant, and in the hall, so what's going on!" Roaddogg asked me supiously.  
"Nothing is going on." I lied again.  
"Alright, fine, you wanna make it hard did you fall in love with Stephanie McMahon or not, now just answer the question!" he said.  
I looked at my hands.  
Then at my friends. "Answer the question!" he yelled.  
"Yeah." I then said.  
"I knew it." said roaddogg in an 'matter of fact' way.  
"You knew what?" I said.  
"I knew that you really liked her, on that second date." he said.  
I tried to smile, but us talking about her, just kept bringing up how she was back together with Andrew.  
"Come on man, you can't like a McMahon, remember what you said about all of them, you are the leader against the dictator Vince himself, and if you date his daughter, how will that look!" whined X-Pac.  
"I don't care." I said.  
They both stared at me.  
"Oh, yeah, he's lost his mind." Roaddogg said.  
"Yep."agreed X-Pac.  
I sat there thinking for a while, as my firends, left for their match.  
How was I going to talk to Stephanie now? Some how she had gotten back together with Test, and they were engaged.  
I cared so much about her, what was I going to do?  
It was then, AS TOLD by me, that I decided to go and see my mom.  
After about a 2 hour drive, I finaly reached my mom's house. My mom, Hope and I have a really good relationship, and I was hoping that she would help me with my problem.  
My mom, is just 45, and she looks so young, that sometimes, people mistake her for my sister, and she knew alot about love and everything, an area of which I knew nothing about, I was a guy, and not sentive at all.  
"Honey, you need to talk to her." was my mom's advice once I had told her what happened, about Stephanie.  
"But she's back with her fiance' she'll never talk to me now." I said, as I sat down on the couch, of the her nice home. She got her a glass of tea, and offered me some.  
"You've got to do something...anything...because you love her!" Hope said.  
I smiled.  
"You're right." I said.  
"Listen, I can see it, me and your dad, have true love which is exactly what you have with Stephanie...and if she is as great as you say she is, she'll want you back." Mom said.  
"But I don't know, mom, she already got enageged to a guy she didn't love, because of her dad...what if this makes her marry him?" I asked.  
"It won't." Hope said.  
"But what if she hates me forever?" I asked.  
"She won't." said Hope.  
"And what if Dx bails on me?" I asked, knowing that would never happen.  
"They won't." she smiled.  
"How do you know all this?" I asked her annoyed. "Because you're my son...and you'll do anything for the woman, you love...you're still young, but you're not a totaly unfeeling, male shovenist either...you know this emotion, even if you're not sure what it is...it's love." Hope said as she kissed my forehead.  
"Mom, see you always do this, you can't just give me a staight answer...like when I used to ask you how to spell words when I was seven, all you had to do was spell the word, but no, you make me search 2 hours for a dictionary, only to find out that the word isn't even in the dictionary!" I said, getting angry She laughed.  
"You know what I mean." she said, and went back upstairs.  
I thought for a second...I did know what she ment, she men, save our relationship, at all costs. And that's what I was going to do if it ment, to kidnapp her, and marry her my self.  
So later that night, I tried to call Stephanie one more time, and finaly she answered.  
"Stop calling me." she answered.  
"No, I won't you know why? because I love you, and I'm not going to stop..until you admitt you love me, and you have to understand, that it was an accident, I never ment to hurt you!" I said.  
There was a silence.  
"Hunter, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I really was imagining Andrew instead of you...I love him." She said.  
I laughed.  
"You're such a good actress, baby, of I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think you were telling the truth." I said. "I am telling the truth...and as far as our wedding goes...it's the 29th...you're not invited!" she said.  
"You can not marry this guy!" I yelled.  
"Oh I can and I will." Stephanie said.  
"Would you just!...meet me, please...!" I started.  
"No!" She yelled.  
"I just want to apoligize to you, please." I said.  
"No!" she yelled.  
"Why? I don't get it, do you like being hurt...God, Stephanie if he's calling you a bitch now, what he'll be doing in 5 years...hitting you!" I yelled.  
"Why do you continue to try to hurt me?" she asked, after, about 2 minutes of silence. I could tell she was cring,she knew I was right, because it was true, if Andrew was yelling at her now, by 5 years, he probably would be hitting her, and that scared me, if she didn't want to be with me, fine, but I couldn't let Andrew hurt her.  
"I'm not tring to hurt you, I love you, why can't you get that!" I yelled.  
I then could hear her cring.  
I had hurt her, but she still loved, me she just wouldn't admit it.  
" I hate myself, for hurting you...please let me just see you...for ten minutes!" I begged.  
She sighed. "Next Thursday, you've got ten minutes!" she said.  
"Thank you so much." I said.  
"Yeah...well, I have to go." she said before hanging up the phone. I smiled to myself thinking about her.  
November 21, 1999 Those last four days not being able to see her, had been hell, but finaly This was the night, that Stephanie said she would meet me, and I was really happy.  
"Hey, Hunter can we talk to you for a second?"Roaddogg said, as I was starting to leave, out of the house to see Stephanie.  
"What?you've already told me how crazy I was what do you want now?" I asked, him, grabbing my keys.  
"Wait." he said. We both sat down on the couch. "I just wanted to say that if you're really serious about being with this woman...I'm sorry." he said.  
"Alright." I said smiling. "I forgive you." I said, as we shook hands.tttt "So, what are you waiting for, go and talk to her!" he said.  
I smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, as Jesse opened the door for me, and I left to find Stephanie.  
Even though I hated sneaking around, I have to admit, it was fun, it was like being in highschool all over again, except for I really liked the girl I was with.  
I went outside up to the Mcmahon office room, and went around to her window, and when I saw Vince and Shane leave, I climbed up on her fire exscape.  
I saw her in there, so I tapped on the window. She then saw me, and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, as I climbed in.  
"I had to talk to you." I said.  
"About what?" she said as she whispered, and closed the door.  
"This." I said, and grabbed her and kissed her hard. She started to push me away, but she ending up kissing me back, untill she suddenly stopped.  
"Listen you came so you could talk, not so you could manipulate me into kissing you." she said.  
"And we will talk, I'm going to tell you the truth..Ok?" I said.  
"I'm listening." Stephanie said folding her arms.  
"Ok, the night, I saw you cring at the club, I thought it would be great to use you to get to Vince, So I started flirting with you, and we started dating...but then I saw how Vince and Shane, and Test were hurting you, so I wanted to be there for you, and the more we were together, and I realized that I needed someone, that's when I realized, that I love you, but I still had not told X-Pac, or Roaddogg yet, that the bet was off, and that's why he got on top of the bar and said that, he was also drunk... and that's the truth... I screwed up, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, It was so stupid, what I did, and I'm sorry, I'd take back everything that I did to hurt you if I could...do you forgive me?" I said to her, I grabbed her hand.  
She looked again, and then started to say something, but somebody knocked on the door.  
"Oh My god, that's Daddy." Stephanie shriked.  
"Daddy?" I said.  
"Yeah, look you got to hide." she said, as I nodded, and she pushed me in her closet. She closed the door, and then went over to answer the door.  
"Hi Daddy." Stephanie said, as Vince walked in looking supicious.  
"Hi princess, who were you just...talking to?" he asked.  
"Um...myself, you know just getting ready for the wedding."Stephanie lied.  
"Well, great." Vince said. "You know it's really great that you're finaly getting married." Vince said, and with that he kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room.  
I then came out of the closet, and laughed.  
"Wow, that was a close one." I whispered.  
"Listen, you have to go." she said.  
"No, wait...I what are you going to do?" I asked her.  
"About what?" she asked.  
"About us." I answered, as I held her hand.  
Stephanie frowned, and looked up at the wall.  
"There isn't going to be an 'us' Hunter, next week I'm going to marry Andrew, and become his wife." Stephanie said. She gulped when she said because she knew that I would be angry, and she didn't love him.  
"You can't marry him, I won't let you, wanna know why, because your heart belongs to me, that kiss just proved it." I said.  
Stephanie looked back down to me.  
"No, Hunter don't do this to me, I've said it before there really is no other choice, you hurt me, so I went back to Andrew and he forgave me, and now our wedding is back on." Stephanie said before she turned around.  
I walked over to her neck.  
"You don't really mean that do you?"I asked.  
There was an akward silence.  
"I love you, and I know you love me, and I'm not going , stop loving, you, or watch you be with another man, who hurts you, I don't care what I have to do to be with you." I said.  
"You love me don't you?" I asked.  
I could hear her cring.  
"Yes." she whispered.  
"Do you forgive me?" I asked.  
"Yes." she whispered.  
"Then we have to be together." I said "Then what are we going to do?" she whispered, as she turned around.  
I touched her hair, and then her chin. "You're so beautiful, you know that...if we want to be together we have to do something that will totaly piss Vince off so much that he leaves, the WWF, if that's what you want." I offered.  
We sat on the couch together. "I want Vince out of my life, for good...but how?" she asked, as she rubbed my face with her hand.  
"I think I know how." I said "How?" she asked.  
"We should get married." I said.  
She looked at me like she was shocked. "We can't do that, when? where? how?" she asked smiling.  
"Next week...next week the federation is going to Vegas...we can do it there." I said.  
She smiled. "But...uh...how?" she asked.  
"Well, you know Triple H always has a plan." I said, making her laugh. "Yes I know." She said. "You and I are going to pretend fight all this week, alright then before your wedding, I'm going to show a home video saying that we were already married, but you're going to be uncontious in the car, it'll be great!" I said.  
Stephanie smiled, "That would be awesome...but you'd have to hire a person to film it...and I'd have to fake tears, and get my friends to throw mw a shower, to look like I was drunk, that, night." Stephanie said, as I got up.  
"Good ideathen I'll set up a match at Armegeddon, that's the next pay per view, you know." she said. "Are you sure?" I asked her.  
"About what?" she said, as she got up, I noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring, but she did have on a light purple tube top, and white tennis skirt, with a tennis bracelet.  
"I don't want to push you into anything." I said.  
She smiled.  
"I love you." she reminded me, as she put her hand on my face, we got closer , and closer, untill we were kissing. I pulled away from her for a second.  
"Listen, I don't want for anyone else to catch me here, so why don't you, come by my hotel room, later tonight, after Smackdown...I want you to meet Dx." I said, as I started to leave, "Wait, Hunter." she said. "Do you think they'll really want to see, me?" she asked.  
"Of coarse, why wouldn't they?" I asked her.  
"Oh I don't know because you know I'm Vince's daughter." Stephanie said sarcasticly.  
"That dosen't matter to me anymore...so it won't matter to them, alright?" I said, before I kissed her. She smiled. "Ok." she said, before she opened the window, and I climbed back out.  
I smiled, as I left, because I was so happy.  
Now the only problem would be to get X-Pac to get used to Stephanie, Roaddogg had, but that wouldn't be hard...that's what I thought. But again, I was wrong.  
Later That Night My handicap match aginst The Dudley Boys really took a tole on me, even though X-Pac helped me, which caused a disqualification, My back was hurting really badly that night, I had always had back problems, and I damned Vince McMahon for it. Never having a night off in a year, that's wasn't a mistake.  
But I remembered that Stephanie was coming over that night, so I felt a little better. And just remembered, and hoped that Vince McMahon would leave as soon as he found out, that me and Stephanie were together.  
Eight more days.  
Eight more days.  
Eight more days.  
"So, Steph's coming over to see you?" teased Roaddogg as I looked out the window and waited for her. "Yeah." I said. "So." "Alright, man, alright, I've just never seen you like this, you really care about her, don't you?" he asked,  
I smiled.  
"Yeah...she's really something special." I said.  
"I'm happy for you man." Roaddogg said. "Thanks." I said.  
"I wish I could say the same thing about X-Pac though." said Roaddogg.  
"He'll come around, he dosen't have a choice." I said, as I finaly sat down, only to hear the doorbell ring.  
"I'll get it." I said,a s I got up and went over to the door, I found myself, getting very nervous, even though I'd seen her a hundread times. And I noticed that was smiling alot more than I usualy was, I was very happy, that me and Stephanie were finaly going to be together.  
I opened the door, and she came in.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Hey." I said as we kissed quickly, and I put my arm around her, Hey Jesse, this is Stephanie." I said, as he got off the couch, and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, you can call me Jesse, or Roaddogg, Roadie, whatever." Roaddogg said, shaking her hand.  
"I'm Steph, and that's all I go by." Stephanie said, shaking his hand,a s the three of us laughed.  
He then stood back and looked at us. "Woa, H, you actually look nice." he joked.  
"Haha." I said.  
"You too, Steph...you know you guys are a real nice pair." he said.  
Stephanie and I smiled.  
"Thank you." I said as I kissed her forehead.  
"And as soon as X-Pac comes down, we want to make an annoucment to make to you guys." I said.  
"Ok, Sean GET DOWN HERE!" Roaddogg yelled.  
AS we sat on the couch, and I asked her if she wanted anything.  
She said no, so we waited for a few minutes untill Sean came down, and then, I don't know how it happened, with Jesse at the bottom of the stairs, but we started making out, that's when X-Pac came down.  
"Hey what's up man...woa, look at the love birds, already and it aint even spring." he said, as we stopped.  
"Yeah, funny, look this is Stephanie." is said, as we stood up.  
"Hi." X-pac said, not friendly.  
"So, this annoucement?" asked Roaddogg, as he got up to answer a ringing phone.  
"What annoucment?" asked Sean.  
"Well, our annoument, is..." I started.  
"Wait, why don't you tell us, all, all of DX!" Roaddogg said excited.  
"No, That phone call, it was just Billy Gunn! He's back from injury, and he wants us to meet us at this new bar!" Roaddogg said happily.  
"Now way, Gunn is back ?" said X-Pac, as he jumped out of his chair.  
Stephanie looked up at me, I guess expecting for me to get excited also, but I wans't, this prevented a problem for me, because no one knew this but I was the reason, that Billy Gunn was gone all this ime for injury. About 6 months ago, Billy had a match against Rikishi, at that time, he and I had gotten into a little argument, so I asked, Rikishi, to really give it to him, in a DQ match, and unfortunetly, he was hurt more than I thought he would be, and I'm sorry for it, I didn' mean it, I also knew that Billy felt as strong about the McMahon Family as X-Pac did, and it absolutely no be easier to get him to get used to Stephanie.  
And do all this, with Vince, Test, and Shane breathing down my neck, I hope I survive this month, and I hoped, that things would get better, and little did I know they would be more spontaneous, and surprising than anything.  
AS TOLD by me Helmsley Out.

End of Chapter 4 Questions?Comments?Suggestion?  
Let me know in your reviews!  
Thanks to all that reviewed, they all really help!  
I'll have the next Chapter up probably in the next few days.

Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra. 


	5. Don't wanna be a playa

AS TOLD by me chapter 5 Disclaimer:Oh, My God...I am so sorry I have not posted a chapter in a while.

November 25, 1999 Santa Monica, California

Chapter 5 "Don't wanna be a playa"

"Who's Billy Gunn?" Stephanie asked, innocently.  
"Uh...the other guy in DX, he was just on medical leave." I said to Stephanuie, as she stared at me.  
"Oh, well, if, we're going out, to a bar, I'd better change." Stephanie said, as she silently slipped her flip flops back on.  
Right." I said. "So do you just want me to meet you guys there?" she asked.  
"sure." I said, as we both stood up together.  
"I'll walk you to your car." I said.  
"Ok." she said, as she grabbed her jacket, and we both exited the hotel room.  
After I said where I was going to the guys, I quickly walked Stephanie down to the parking lot of the hotel, and up to where her car was.  
"So do you think I should wear something older, and retro, or younger, and salsa?'" she asked.  
I laughed, she always wanted to be so perfect, and it was cute.  
"Don't worry about it babe wear what you want." I said, as I put my arm around her." I said.  
"ok." she said.  
"I can't believe we're actually going to be married in like four days." she said.  
"Yeah, I know." I said, as I grabbed her hands, "Can't wait." I asid, as I opened her car door.  
"Stay warm." she said.  
"I will." I said, as I kissed her forehead, and as she drove away went back into the hotel.  
After we changed clothes, we all left, to go to the bar.  
But I was so nervous, would Billy be a changed man, would he resent The Mcmahon's even more, or would he secretly really know who set him, up that night, on Raw.  
I wasn't sure what would happen, and AS TOLD by me, I was nervous.  
I was nervous, for DX, and Stephanie. Hell I was nervous for myself.  
AS soon as we got there, the fans,outside bar wnt crazy begging for autographs somehow the world got on where we had been, and finaly when we made it into the bar, thankfully the bar manager rented we saw Billy, and met up with him, but Stephanie wasn't there yet, I just thank God she wasn't.  
"Well, if it isn't the The Game, come over here boy, and park it." he said, as me and Billy hugged, as well, as X-Pac, and Roaddogg.  
"How have you been, Bill?" X-Pac.  
"Oh, alot better, after all, Rikishi, really did mess up my back, but after that I did alot of thinking, and alot about how I needed to improve the way I wrestle." Billy said.  
"It hasn't been the same without you Bill." Roaddogg said.  
"I know." Billy said laughing.  
"What about, you H, you seem quiet... you're never quiet, what's been goin' on with you...what's been goin' on with all you guys?" Billy asked.  
I didn't know what to say, because I felt so nervous, that he knew something, and that I was responsible, for his injury.  
"Oh, you know, everything's fine." I managed to stammer, as I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping and wishing that any minute Stephanie would came through those doors, and take the attention off of me, i didn't even want him, to know I was upset about anything at all.  
"But guess what, Bill, I broke my toe, while you were gone!" X-Pac said proudly.  
I stared at him, for a moment.  
"What? I did!" he said.  
Billy just laughed.  
"Hey, bartender, another round of drinks, 4, all on me." Billy roared, then winked at the waiter as I relaxed a little, but then, I got right back tence, again.  
"Well you'll have to order, 5, now won't you, Hunter?" X-Pac asked mockingly.  
I gave him a dirty look, but before I could say anything to him, Billy said: "Aw, H, got a woman, already?" Billy asked, happily.  
"Uh...yeah." "Well, is she anybody?" Billy asked, drinking his drink.  
AS TOLD by me, that really kind of insulted me. But "Is she any body" was a term, we always used, when one of us had a woman, and "Is she anybody?" just ment was she anybody, famous, like a model, or that looked like Pamela Anderson.  
"Oh, she's somebody alright." X-Pac sneered, as he started to laugh, but then whined, when I looked at him, funny.  
"So...what does she look like?" Billy said.  
"Well you know..she's umm..well you know..and yeah...you know." I said very nervously.  
"OK." Billy said, confused. "Naw I don't know..." he said finaly after looking down at the ground.  
"Well, you will know." Roadogg said, as he drank the rest of his drink really fast, as I saw Stephanie walk through the door.  
"Hey", she said as I kissed her forehead.  
"Hey, babe." I said as she waved to the guys.  
Billy turned around, but when he realized who she was, he had the strangest look on his face it went from, shocked, to confused, to sad, then just to plain angry.  
"Is this a joke?" Billy said, as he looked at Stephanie.  
"Uhh...Ok, I'm going to go to the bathroom, for a second." Stephanie said, as she nervously fidgetted to the bathroom.  
"Don't you know who that is!" Billy said.  
"yes, I know exactly who it is, it's Stephanie McMahon, yes evil Stephanie Mcmahon, Vince's daughter." I said.  
"Are you out of your damn mind!" he said.  
"This is a trick set up by Vince...and and the Mcmahons, they're going to trick us...and wait, what are you tring to do, go to jail, isn't she like 16?" Billy said.  
"I guessed, 15, but that's a good anwser too." X-pac said, as Roadogg, pulled him, away for a second, so Billy and I could talk in private.  
"No, NO, NO HUnter, what are you thinking!" Billy yelled.  
"I understand that she's a McMahon, but you had to have seen her at the club the other night...she was a total wreck, Vince, Shane and Andrew weren't even giving her enough room, to breathe..they were hurting her...I had to help her, and when we started being friends with her...I don't know, man it's like we're together." I said.  
"Together?" Billy said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Like a coupel...is together"  
"Yeah." I said smiling.  
"Helmsley that's discusting." Billy said.  
"So like what...you love her?" Billy snickered.  
I looked at him, and smiled.  
"Yeah." I said.  
Then Billy nearly choked on his drink.  
"Did...you just use the "L" word?" he shrieked.  
"OOh, lesbians, where!" X-pac said, as he bounced, over to where we were.  
WE both looked at him, but continued to talk. "You promised, Helmsley that you would never use the 'L" word unless you were lying, to some girl, and you promised, that you'd be a bachelor forever with us!" Billy said.  
"I know what I promised, and I know that we were supposed to be bachelors forever, but...I don't wanna be a playa no more...I found someone, that I wanna spend the rest of my life with." I said, as Stephanie came back over to where we were.  
"So now what...is DX over?" Billy asked.  
"DX Over, are you crazy...just becasue I'm with Stephanie dosen't mean I'm going to phyisicly change.  
"I"m still the low down dirty bastard I was before." I said, cracking a smile, from Billy. "Just now, I have someone to love." I said.  
"I thought you loved us." Billy said, being childish. "Would you...you guys know I love you, like I love a brother...But I love Stephanie in a different way"  
"Hey, guys." Stephanie said sweetly, I put my arm around her waiste, and pulled her chair out for her.  
"So are we ready to eat?" I said, as I ordered food for all of us, for another 1 hour, we talked, and had a great time, untill I thought it was time, for Stephanie and I to make our announcement.  
"Alright, guys...I um...have an announcment to make, I said as I grabbed Stephanie's hand.  
"We're engaged." Stephanie shyly said, like I had told her too.  
"Oh My God." said Billy "Why are you pregnant?" X-Pac asked, honestly thinking that the only reason, to get married was to get pregnant.  
I made faces, to pursuade them, to congradulate them, but they didn't, they just stared at us.  
"Oh my God, Hunter my friends, didn't support me getting married, eithier." she said sadly.  
"Don't worry, my friends, will." I said, laying out hints, but they just kept staring at us.  
I honestly think that they were shocked frozen, because they just kept staring at us.  
"You know what Hunter I am going to talk to someone that will tell me that getting married is a good thing even if it isn't... I know I'll call my cousin, Sami." Stephanie cried, as she pulled out her cell phone. AS TOLD by me, I was kind of angry, at that moment, but now I look back and just laugh. I mean it ruely was funny, the way Stephanie was whining, and the blank looks on the faces, of Jesse, sean and Billy.  
After Stephanie got off the phone, i tried to get the life back into the party, but I just couldn't becasue it was so awkard.  
So, after about half an hour later, we all deceided to part ways.  
Billy wanted to leave early so he could work out that next morning, so that he could make his return to the WWF.  
X-Pac was drunk, and I knew that he and Roaddogg were about to get into a fight, and Stephanie wanted to get home, so Vince wouldn't be supicious.  
So I told Billy I would call him, and then told the guys, that Stephanie would drive me back to the hotel.  
So, when we finaly reached the hotel we sat in the parking lot, and talked for a few minutes.  
"So I had a really great time." I said.  
"How, neither your friends, or mine, support us getting married." Stephanie said. "They will because they don't have a choice." I said, as i grabbed her hand , and kissed it.  
"And plus I always have a great time when I'm with you." I said.  
she smiled. "That's so sweet." she said as she turned away.  
I pulled her chin, closer to me, and then with my other hand, held her neck, and kissed her lips. It started slow, but then, it got deeper, untill I slipped in my tongue in. It was the first time, believe it or not, that we had french kissed, nd I could tell that Stephanie was not, an experianced kisser, because when I started french kissing, her body tenced up. I took, my hand off her neck, and then, placed it on her waiste, to relax her, as she started to moan, and I kissed lower, and lower, untill I was kissing her chest. I knew that Stephanie didn't want to go further than making out, untill we were married, but I really thought that we were actually going to have sex, right there in the car, untill Stephanie's cell phone rang.  
"It's my Dad." she said, out of breath like, as she looked, aimlessly, at the caller id on the flip cell phone.  
"Crap...you'd better answer it." I said, as she picked up the phone, and pushed the talk button.  
"Hello?" Stephanie said.  
"Stephanie, it's 12:30, where are you?" he said in a concerned, i rolled my eyes, and started looking out the window in discgust. I was so sick of him, tring to control Stephanie's every move, and I would be so happy, when all this was over. When Vince, and hopefully, Shane had all left The WWF for good.  
"Well, he wants me to come home." She said, once she had hung up the phone.  
"Of coarse." she said as she looked down at the steering wheel, and then brought her longer, simply manicured nails, across her lap.  
"But don't worry, you know this will be all over soon." she said, sencing that I was angry.  
"Yeah, I guess." I said, as we both stepped out of the car.  
"Stay warm." I said, as I kissed her one more time, and then she got back into her car, waved goodbye, and then drove off.  
I watched her car, untill it disappaeared, beneath the dark night, then decided to go on back into the hotel.  
I slid the decorated keycard, into the door, and turned the golden, marble knob. But as I did I was met with the unusual silence of the house.  
Usually, Jesse, and Sean would be up, playing cards, or video games, or eating something.  
But instead, the house was filled with an eeriy silence, and it was the first time I wondered, if DX really thought that I was somehow choosing Stephanie over them.  
I never could. Dx was my family, my home away from home, and I just hoped that in a few weeks, could learn to get along with Stephanie...because in a few weeks, she would be living with us permantly, but little did I know, our small family, was about to get more filled, then i would have ever expected, and I was in for, a heap of responsibility.  
Well, untill the next chapter This is Helmsley OUT.

End of chapter 5 Author's note:  
How do you guys like the next chapter?  
I am so sorry I have not posted a chapter, but my keyboard was totaly broken, and I had to buy another one, unfortunaetly, i still don't have another keyboard, but I have had so free time, at my Grandparents house, so i'll try to finish some more chapters this week.  
Thanks to all reviewers, but I do have a little problem, there is one very rude reviewer, FIKA, please I would appreciate it if you found another story of interest, you're the only one who seems to think my story sucks, and is just so piss poor, yet you review first every chapter before anybody else.  
Questions?Comments?Suggestions?  
put it in your reviews, I really want you guys to tell me what you think.  
Thanks,  
Love McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	6. Fianly, we're married

AS TOLD by me Disclaimer: Thank you for reviewers, I am adding three new characters to the story, to mix it up a little. They are playing the roles, of Stephanie's best friends...but they're kind of all mean like "Mean Girls" So tell me what you think. Should I keep,going with this storyline, or cut them out?  
Also this chapter might be rated M for mature, for breif sexual content.  
That might be alittle too strong, but i was reading it to some of my friends, and they agreed that it was a little racy, i didn't think it was, but better safe then sorry.  
Chapter 6 November 28, 1999 Las Vegas, Nevada Hilton Hotel

"Finaly"  
It was one day after i had told Dx about Stephanie, and on Friday when I talked to them, they explained, that they needed time to digest the situation, and had been out at a club, that night, when they had forst learned the truth.  
So after I had got, to gut wrenching load off my chest, Billy had finaly met Stephanie, and they wern't exactly enemies, though they weren't exactly best friends, either, but I had faith, that in time, they would grow to tolerate each other.

It was Sunday. The day, Stephanie and i were supposed, to be married in Las vegas, and i was really excited.  
It was also the night, of Stephanie's fake wedding shower, that all her friends, threw her, including a girl, Allison, who I couldn't stand, becasue she was always flirting with me, Jenifer, one of Stephanie and my long time friends, and Stephanie's cousin, Sami.  
Allison, Jenny, and Sami, were the only ones, who knew the truth about Stephanie and me, so that afternoon, we all hung out with them, at The Hilton Hotel.  
It was about 6:30, not real late, nor early, it was dust dark, and we had a great time, we played in the pool, and I got to know, and pick up real quickly, that all wemon, secretly hate each other.  
Allison was had long blonde straight hair, and was Stephanie's best friend. She wore the smallest bikini, and always wore sparkels, or some type of glitter on her face, and body .I could tell, that she was not a good friend, because, if you remember, she was the one girl, who left Stephanie at the club, the first night I had met her. So I already didn't like her.  
Sami surprised, me, because she looked, indentical to Stephanie, except for she had Dirty blonde hair.  
Stephanie and Sami were very close, and they were both McMahon heiresses.  
Jenny was one of my good friends, just becasue she used to date, one of my friends, for a while, and Stephanie knew her from highschool.  
Jenny was a huge prep, and was sometimes kind of slow. She was married, and had a son. She had shoulder length brown hair, and broad features.  
'So Let's have a toast to Stephanie, adn her very sexy fiance', Hunter." Allison said, as she held up drinks, and we all drank.  
Jenny rolled her eyes at her, as Stephanie hugged Allison, and they all started giggling and laughing.  
Jenny was the most mature then all of the girls, even though she was only the second oldest next to Sami, who was 26.  
I thought it was just becasue she was married, and already had a kid, but I was really wrong.  
After a while, still playing in the pool, it was time, for Stephanie and Me, to shoot the scene of us getting married.  
Stephanie was supposed to be uncontious, like someone had drugged her, and I had a friend, shoot it for us.  
So we drove up to the drive trough ceremony.  
"You ready? you know this is no turing, back?" i said.  
She smiled.  
"I know." she said.  
We both held our breath as the cameras started rolling.  
"Hey you're Triple H?" the lady at the drive through said, obviously a fan.  
"You're damn staright I am." I said.  
"Are you getting married?" she asked.  
"Uh, yeah that's what i'm here for." I said annoyed, hoping she would just get on with the ceremony, and not want to talk or get autographs.  
"Who are you marring?" she asked.  
That's when the camera, landed on Stephanie, and I introduced her as my bride to be.  
She was laying with her head, on the seat with her eyes closed, and for a minute there, I really thought she was uncontious.  
AS TOLD by me, She was such a great actor.  
After about half an hour, I rudely went on, with marring Stephanie, as she gave me, a marrige licence, adn a whole bunch of paper books, about for a happy marrige.  
She asked for our adress, so that she could give me, and addtional marrige licence.  
I said "I do", and all the long boring vowels, that went with it, then faked "I do" in her voice, as Stephanie continued to lay asleep, and after we put on the rings we were legaly married.  
Finaly!  
Finaly!  
Finaly!  
So as we drove out of the parking lot. Stephanie finaly opened her eyes, and looked staright down, at her engagment ring.  
''Oh My God, hunter it's beautiful." she said.  
"I'm glad you like it." I said.  
''I can't believe fianly, Finaly we're married!" Stephanie shrieked, as she kissed me, and I kissed her back.  
We like actually had to pull over 5 times to make out.  
"After you." I said, as we both entered the hotel.  
"I love you." she said, as she jumped in my arms, as soon, as we got into the hotel. I hadn't even put my bag down yet.  
"I love you too." I said, as I kissed, her back, and eventually we made it into the bedroom, of the huge lavishly decorated hotel.  
We were up against the wall, kissing as she moaned slightly in my ear.  
She had told me, that she was a virgin, a while ago, so I realized, that this must have been her first time ever having sex.  
So I decided to take it slower, so as not to make her nervous, or freaked out.  
I kissed her neck, slowly, and gently and got lower, and lower, untill I pulled off her red short sleeved shirt she was wearing.  
She smiled, and giggled, as I started to kiss her chest, and then down, to her stomach, and then unzipped her pants.  
The process was slow and relaxing, not fast at all.  
I then pulled off my shirt, and then we both, made our way to the bed, as she slowly let me unhook her bra.  
Then pretty soon, we were having sex for the first time, for the rest of that night.  
Early that next morning, about maybe 6:30, I woke up to hear the shower turn off, and looked over to see that stephanie had just came out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe, with some cofee in her hand.  
"Coffee?" she asked me, as she handed me a mug.  
"Sure." I said as I reluctantly, took the mug, and sipped from it, as the steam, from the liquid, warmed my face.  
She then sat back down next to me, and laid her head on my chest.  
I smiled at her.  
"You're up early." I said.  
"Yeah...you know I have to leave soon." she said, as she drank her coffee.  
I groaned, as I laid the coffee mug, on the night stand, next to the bed.  
I knew She would have to leave sometime, that next morning, to get ready for her "wedding", but after all that happened, last night, I wanted her to stay with me forever.  
"I can't believe we're married." she said.  
"I know...it's amazing, isn't it." I said.  
Stephanie laughed.  
"Well, to be honest, I have always dreamed of marring you, ever since I was 13, years old, when you first came into the WWF." Stephanie admitted.  
"No kidding?" I said surprised.  
"No, I'm serious, I've always had a crush, on, you, but I had just heard from my parents that you were a horrible, bad person, but I just thought you were hot, so did all my eighth grade friends." she said, as I laughed, as I thought about the very first time, I had ever laid eyes on Stephanie.  
I was 18, and had just entered, The World Wrestling Entertainmet, with my best friend, Shawn Michaels.  
We were in Vince mcMahon's living room, amazed, at how, greedy and rich he was.  
Vince had introduced, himself, his son, Shane, who was 20 at the time, and his wife, but also his daughter, who looked no older that 10. Even though she was a teenager.  
I never thought anything of her...she was just a little girl, and we had never even interacted after that untill that night at the club.  
That was 10 years ago, And now we were married...married, I could not beleive it.  
I was married, and to all women in the world, Stephanie McMahon, as I watched her get up, and put on her clothes to get ready to leave, I realized, that my desire, and my love for her, was very much belivable.  
"You, can't leave yet." I begged her, as I pinned her against the wall, so she couldn't move.  
She giggled, as we started making out all over, again, untill, she got a text message, from Sami.  
She read it aloud to me.  
"Where are you you better get down here before you parents wake up." it said.  
"Oh Hunter i better go, Sami can't cover for me forever."She said.  
"Alright, just meet me somewhere before the wedding." I said.  
"OK." I said, you'll have sneak in before I leave for the alter." She said.  
"Don't worry, I'll see you there." I said, as we kissed one more time, and then, she had to leave.  
After, she left, i decided to also take a shower, so I could get ready for that night.  
After, I had gotten dressed, and ate, at a local Las Vegas resturant, I decided, to go by the hotel, where Dx was, and get them ready to board the plane for Los Angelos, wher that RAw Is War would be held.  
Ramanda Inn hotel 7:01 am.  
I knocked on the door, and heard, Roaddogg yell "It's Open." then I slowly walked in, and hoped that they wern't still, angry about me, and my current situation.  
"Hey man." Sean greeted, me, as he handed me a bag to take out to the truck.  
"DID your wedding go as a success?" asked Jesse.  
"Yeah, actually it did, it'll be like 12 hours, until Vince, and everybody else finds out, though." I said.  
"Ohhh." said x-Pac.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Nothing...just...if you're happy, then we're happy, alright." Roaddogg said, as if he we're biting a hole in his tounge.  
"You know Billy makes his return tonight." I said tring to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah I know, aren't you excited." Jesse said, sarcasticly, as he and Sean, along with myself, borded the last of the luggage into the truck, and finaly checked out of the hotelroom, on the road, for Los Angelos.

Part 2 "la-la land"  
By 4:15, we had switched planes, through Arizona, and Nevada, and eventually, had reached 7:00 pm, reached L.A., California.  
The guys and I had slept, ate, played video, games, and sent each other stupid emails on our lap tops, to pass the time, by, and of coarse, but I realized, that they had carefully, avoided the subject of Stephanie, and us, technicly being married, newlyweds, together, I knwe they realized it, but they just didn't want to believe it.  
"Hey Hunter, Man, we have got to go to Wave Country, when we get to L.A.  
"Sure.' I said.  
"I mean, it probably will be the last time we ever will be able to...what with you being...married, old, in love, and tied down and what not." Sean said.  
Roaddogg laughed.  
"come on guys I don't know how many times we have to go over this...me being married isn't going to change who I am...and it won't be the last time, we go places together it'll only be the beginning of going places, together with Steph." I said.  
"JOY." Sean said sarcasticly.  
"I mean it guys, this could could be a whole new era...the Dx, Mcmhaon attitude era!" i said.  
"I never thought of it that way...think about that, Sean." Roaddogg offered to X-Pac, who was aimlessly, eating a bag of potato chips.  
"Yeah, whatever." he said, as I realized, that bring stephanie into our world, would be a whole lot harder than I expected.

9:02 pm.  
Stephanie McMahon's dressing room Los Angelos, California Raw Is War

I waited, untill Vince, had left, with Shane, and Linda, and Test that he couldn't see Stephanie, untill the wedding, because of tradtion, and bad luck, then slickly snuck, into her dressing room.  
I saw Stephanie, sitting on her chair, by her mirror, with her hair in perfect shape, and all her make up was on, and she was in her silk wedding gown, that reached to the floor, and past the expensive carpets, thrown, across the Victorian Marble floors.  
God, she was beautiful, I thought...her back was turned, so she didn't see me come, in until I snuck behind her and kissed her neck.  
She gasped, and quickly spun around.  
"You scared me. " she laughed.  
I laughed too.  
Then I stood, back and looked at her form the front.  
"Wow." was the only thing I could say.  
"DO you like it?" she asked nervously.  
"Like it...you look absolutly gorgess." I whispered.  
"Thank you." she whispered back, as she started to pat her eyes.  
"Why are you cring." I asked her, as i grabbed her hand, and whiped the tears from her face.  
"Because It's my wedding night." she said gentaly, as she touched my face.  
I smiled, and then realized, that it was our real official wedding night.  
I hugged her, and held her for a while.  
"So you remember the plan." I asked her, after bout 5 minutes.  
"YEs, right when the preacher is about to say "...Or forever hold your peace, you come out, show the video, I cry, pretend to be upset, and then the world, including my parents, and Andrew know the truth." She said.  
"That's right." I said.  
Just then we heard a loud banging noise.  
"Hey listen, i better get out of here, before vince pops back in." I said.  
"Alright." she said , as I started to leave.  
"Wait, Hunter." she called after me, once I had reached the doorknob.  
I turned, to face her when she said.  
"I love you." I walked back over to her and grabbed her chin, and slowly, and passionelty, french kissed her. It was the longest we had probably ever kissed, and when we were through, it had been 4 minutes, when I finaly had to leave.  
"I love you too...Stephanie Mcmahon." I whispered, as i quietly slipped out the door, to wait for my cue.

9:45pm My cue I sat by the curtain, and watched as The wedding started out as a regular wededing.  
First all the brides maids came out.  
Sami with Stephanie's other cousin, Shawn.  
Jennifer, with her husband Richie.  
and Allison with her boyfriend, Marco.  
After that Shane came out arm, in arm, with Linda, right before the gand finale, as Vince brought out Stephanie, and helped her in the ring, so she din't trip on her dress.  
The wedding continued, in an regular, traditional fashion, untill, finaly the preacher said the line, and I got ready for my cue, I looked at myself in the miror before i left.  
I was wearing a black tee shirt, some blue jeans, and a leather jacket.  
I realized that I didn't really 'fit' in with the wedding's attire so I stuck a white rose, in uinder my jacket.  
After all i had to look my best...I was the groom.  
"If any one here, feels that this wedding should not take place, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
Now it was my cue.  
No turing back.  
Do or die.  
My music blarred through out the sound system, as I amde it down to the ring.  
I could see Stephanie wondereing what was going on, even though she really did, as her mother, father, brother, and friends, did not know, and especially Test.  
"Easy Vince." i said, as I watched Shane pulle Vince back, so as he didn't do anything crazy.  
"I know you said." I started, as I had to wait for the crowd to get all their energy out from calling me 'asswhole'  
Then finaly I began again.  
"I know you said, that no family member, or anyone that isn't invited...should not get involved with this...but I really felt, I mean I really felt, that you should take a look at this." I said as I walked back stage briefly, and instructed, the camera, guy, to show the video.  
After, a few minutes, and our dirty secret was revealed to the world, Stephanie faked, cried, adn screamed "I hate you.", as Vince, and Shan cursed, and swared, to kill me, I came back out again.  
"Now...as a member of the immediant family...DAD." I said, to add on the bastard like tone to my voice.  
"I know what you must be thinking...not did we, but how many consuminate the marriage!" i yelled to the mcMahon family, as the crownd, gasped, as Stephanie's friends, crowded around her, as did Vince to try to comfort her, as Test ran after me, to try to find me, after I hd disappered behind the curtains.  
When raw went off the air, at 10:00 and I had finaly made it back to my lockerroom, I finaly had a chance sit down.  
"Hey, man we saw you...you were awesome, you totaly stole the show!" The guys said, when they had came in from the giant hallway, watching the entire wedding unfold on the big screen.  
Then Billy Gunn walked in.  
The tree of us, stood back and waited for Billy's reaction.  
"Congradtualtions, Hunter." he said.  
"I saw you out there, you were great"  
I smiled, and realized, that now only half of the battle lay before me.  
About 2 hours after the wedding, and raw had gone off of the air.  
Stephanie, had taken off her wedding dress, changed into a skirt, and tank top, and convinced her parents, that she was so upset, and so depressed, that she and to go and stay with Sami, untill Vince's lawyers could fly to Los Angelos.  
Vince and Linda had trusted their neice Samantha, would take their daughter back to Greenwich where she could rest but little did they know, she was going back to Conneticut, but with me, not with her cousin, Sami.  
I opened the door, and hugged her as she had finaly sneaked back to my lockerroom.  
and then we started to kiss.  
"Eww, you guys get a room." Sean said as he walked by, and grabbed a Sprite out of the mini frige, in the kitchen, then, sat back down, on the sofa.  
"Well, you better get used to it...because, Mr., and Mrs. Helmsley are here to stay." I said as I picked Stephanie up, and carried her over to the couch with us, as she sat in my lap. I was glad, becuase this gave us an opritunity to talk.  
For the next hour, me, Dx, and Stephanie just laughed and talked, and had a great time, and for the first time, i felt like that dx was excepting Strephanie, and Stephanie was excepting DX.  
Dx acted as them selves, as they clowned, and made racy, controverisal jokes, about politics, and celebrities.  
They drank beer, and made more jokes.  
I noticed, as Dx was making their jokes and getting drunker, that Stephanie just stared at them, half smiling.  
I laughed inside.  
She was so unexposed, to reality, she probably had never seen people act a fool, as Dx did. I smiled at her, and thought about how I would have to expose her to the wild side of life. And how much fun it would be.  
I laid my hand on her neck, and kissed her.  
I was right about what I had said ealrier.  
It was the beginning of a hell of a ride.  
The beginning of The Dx-McMahons Attitude Era.  
And I was loving every minute of it.

So stay tuned, and see what happens next to us.  
Until next time This is Helmsley Out. 


	7. Being Bad never felt so Good

4:58 PM 11/15/2005 AS TOLD by me Chapter 7 November 29, 1999 Greenwich, CT My House 1:03 am After DX, and Stephanie had finished getting to know each other better, we decided to go to my home, in Greenwich, it was a great distance from where the McMahon mansion, and I was glad, because if they had found out where I lived, it would be a crucial mistake.  
"Wow, this is beautiful." she whispered, as we first drove up to the front porch.  
"Thanks...it's a project I've been working on for years, until I got it just right." I told, her, as I parked my car in front of my house, and we both hopped out , and walked up the front steps, of my house.  
AS I fumbled to get the key out, i noticed her looking up, at the night sky, and at all the pretty stars, she then tucked her tiny arm, in between, mine, and we entered my home.  
We walked inside, and I showed her all of the rooms in my house.  
"This is the kitchen, my mom, and sister, actually designed it for me." I said, as I flicked the light on." It's beautiful." she said again, as I proceeded to show her the entire house, from the guest rooms, the bathrooms, the den, the attic, the living room, the dining room, and finally.. my bedroom.  
"I have got to admit something." Stephanie said later that night, as we laid on the bed together, that night talking, and snacking on cheddar and sour cream potato chips.  
"What?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through, her hair.  
"This house really reminds me of my father's house." she said, swallowing chip.  
"How", I asked her surprised, opening a bottle of water.  
"I don't know, guess it just seems warm, and Victorian, and it's in about the same area of Greenwich" she said. "Oh." I said.  
We had talked a lot that night, and I had learned, that Stephanie was a lot like me, at times, and also a lot different from me sometimes.  
Like for an example, we both loved Mustangs, football, and stuff crusted pizzas, and lots of other stuff, but on the other hand, she had never been to a public school, or a real football game, she'd never worked a day in her life, she'd never drank, she had only had three serious boyfriends, in her entire life, and she had never seen New York City, because Vince had completely sheltered her from all things he thought that made her 'grown-up'  
I noticed that she was a total virgin, when it came to life, but all the more reason, to convert her to the fun side, the wild side of life.  
Then there was a silence.  
And instantly, an idea, popped into my head, which was how I got all my ideas, spontaneously.  
"Hey, you want to do something really crazy?" I asked her hurriedly.  
"Like what, kind of crazy?" she asked me timidly, as she raised up, off her side, of the silky fabric comforter.  
"Like this, come on." I said, as I grabbed he hand, and pulled her out of bed.  
"Where are we going." she laughed.  
"Here." I said as we finally had reached the outside of my house, to see my in-ground pool. The light breeze felt good, against my skin, and the pool was a pretty glowing blue color, with those same gorgeous stars, shining on her face, making her look like an angel.  
"Oh, no, not at 1:30 in the morning...that's crazy." she laughed, but before she could finish her sentence, I had picked her up, and jumped in the pool with her.  
The water splashed over both of us, and we ended up against the pool wall, kissing the whole time.  
"Do you ever think before you do these crazy things?" she asked, between kisses.  
"Nope...that's the fun part." I whispered, as I kissed her neck.  
I knew that Stephanie had never done anything, crazy like that, so it was fun, and arousing for both of us.  
After about an hour, we went back, inside, took off all our wet clothes, dried ourselves off and collapsed, in bed. We were exhausted, from all that had happened, in the last 48 hours.  
I went to sleep, easily for the first time in about a year, with Stephanie in my arms, I held her close, inhaled, her scent, of perfume, and tucked my head between her neck and chin, and finally knew that my insomnia was finally coming to an end.

The next Morning

That next morning, I got up, to find, that Steph was again up, and had been talking to someone on her cell phone, I watched as she talked for a few more seconds, as she sat on the side, of the bed, and noticed, that her voice seemed solemn. I hoped nothing was wrong.  
Her still particially damp hair, was tucked behind her eyes, and her fingers were still pruned, of water, from the night before.  
" Mornin', beautiful." I said to her, after she had hung the phone up, a few minutes later.  
She turned and smiled.  
"Good morning." She said.  
"I'm beginning to think you're a morning person." I said, as she giggled, while I rolled over to her, and started to run my fingers through her hair. "I'm beginning to think that you're not." she said, we both laughed.  
"Who was that?" I asked her, as I could tell that who ever it was on the phone was troubling her.  
"It was my father...apparently he'll be flying into Greenwich soon, with his lawyer, from Los Angeles, and he can't wait to see me." she sighed.  
I finally raised up, as she laid across my chest.  
"This has got to get easier." she said.  
"It will, babe, don't worry." I said to her.  
She raised her watch in front of her face and saw the digital numbers change from 9:45, to 9:46.  
"He'll be here at ten." she commented.  
"You better get out of here then." I said to her.  
"You're right." she groaned.  
She then, rolled over, and kissed me, I held her waist, and kissed her back.  
"I'll call you." I said, touching her chin.  
"Alright...but be careful...my father is absolutely nuts over this wedding thing...if he sees you, he'll have a fit." she said.  
"Ahh...relax, I'll be fine." I said to her.  
And with that, I walked her out to he car, kissed her, and then went back inside to get some rest.

That next Night Thursday Night Smack down

I had talked to Stephanie 7 times at a total. She had told me that Vince was more than furious because he couldn't find a loop hole in our marriage, and that later that night he had planned to make my life hell.  
I had again told her not to worry, and that I would take care of it.  
She said she'd be okay, so I told her I'd see her later that night.  
During Smackdown, Steph was right I had had a three on one handicap match, and after DX helped me against, Rocky, Big Show, and Shane McMahon, We walked up the ramp the ramp, just as Vince nailed me in the back of the head with a chair.  
"Triple H, at Armageddon, after this match is over so too, will be your marriage to my daughter because I promise you this I will beat you from heaven all the down to hell!" Vince yelled furiously as DX helped me backstage.  
"For the next 3 weeks The McMahon's and I feuded like hell.  
I was hit with a lead pipe, a championship belt, and another steel chair.  
I had snuck and saw Stephanie more often than usual, she wanted me to be careful, and stop getting hurt, but I just couldn't help it, couldn't resist a fight.  
In addition to all the fighting we had been doing in the ring, Stephanie and I had also had a little fun, laying the lie on thick with our fake backstage promos.  
Like the one we did the Monday after her wedding, I was sitting in my locker room, with X-Pac, talking and waiting for my match, when Stephanie quietly walked in, holding annulment papers.  
"Look Hunter I'm serious you really need to sign the papers." I remembered her saying, as she pretended to be upset, and push her hair behind her ears.  
"Wait a minute, Mrs. Helmsley, The Outlaws are in the shower, and they're all soaped up, why don't you go on and make yourself at home, and I'll be in there in a second." he smirked, as Stephanie pretended to be annoyed, I snickered, and playfully slapped X-Pac's arm.  
"What?" he said looking innocent.  
"That's my wife, man." I said.  
"Oh hey a thousand pardons." X-pac said laughing.  
"You know what? You know what, I'm really trying to be serious here. Hunter, I'm appealing to you as a human being." Stephanie started as X-pac and I started smothering into laughter.  
"I would hope that you have some shred of decency in you. You've ruined my life! You got what you want. You've driven my father absolutely crazy. Listen, it's over now. Would you please just sign these papers, please?" Stephanie began again, once we had finished laughing.  
"Alright, hey look...in complete seriousness... In all seriousness, okay, being completely serious here... are we getting in the shower or not? I mean, c'mon, the water's hot!" I said, as Stephanie stared at us emotionless.  
AS TOLD by me, Stephanie was such a good actress that sometimes I thought she actually was back with The McMahon's, but I knew that since she came home with me every night that it wasn't so.  
After some more insulting slurs, and a few more weeks of ignorant, classless, promos, in, and outside, the ring, and a few more weeks of sneaking around, and secret phone calls...before I knew it had been a whole month.  
And that had meant that the Pay Per View was coming up, and Vince and I would finally fight for Stephanie, and my WWF title shot.  
The stimulations had been set up, the Thursday before the fight Sunday.  
If I were to loose (which I wasn't) Stephanie's marriage would be annulled, and I would never get another chance to be The WWF Champion again.  
But If I won, Then God forbid, Stephanie would legally have to stay married to yours truly, and I would get a title match against Big Show for the belt, which I so richly deserved.  
So the stakes were high, and Stephanie was going crazy worrying.  
And sneaking around with her was getting harder, and harder, since Vince had finally thought he won the war against myself and DX. And to top it all off, Test, Shane, and Chyna were all on my case, and driving me crazy.  
"You, bastard!" Chyna had yelled The Wednesday after my national wedding.  
She had busted her way through into my hotel room, and hit me with a pillow.  
"HOW, in the world, could you marry that cheat slut, when you promised me that we would have a future together." she screamed.  
She was wearing, a tank top, with showed her pierced naval, and some short, blue jean shorts, with some knee high boots on.  
"Chy, I have never promised you that." I said blankly, as I pushed her out of my way.  
"No...but you implied that!" she yelled.  
"No...I haven't, now move." as I maneuvered my way through my hotel room getting my bags together.  
"Okay I see what is going on, you are going soft, and all of us have to pay for it, right?" she said having a conversation with her self as I ignored her.  
"You know what, fine, but I tell you one thing, when you are sitting at home with your pretty, rich, gated community, taneroxic, wash board tummy, ditzy, never seen New York City wife, I want you to remember me." she said as I laughed her off.  
"And one other thing...does your pretty little wife know about all the women you have been with?" she said with her hands on her hips.  
I cringed, as I thought about it.  
AS TOLD by me, I have to admit, I had had a dirty past and a reputation with women...but that was before I married Stephanie, and now that part of my life was over.  
"Chyna listen, it's really none of your concern about my marriage, so could you please leave." I said to her, as I opened the door, she reached for her purse and started to leave, but not before saying... "And before I go, Hunter why don't you give Miss Tiffany Bessire a call, she'll be waiting on her check." Chyna said.  
I had finally pushed Chyna out of my room, but it was just then when I had a chance to think about what she had said.  
AS TOLD by me, Tiffany Bessire had been one of my ex-girlfriends, that relationship had ended about 9 months ago, and we had dated for a while , before I knew it it had been a whole week. Now what Chyna meant by 'give her a call' 'she'll be waiting on her check' I had no idea, but I had enough time to think about that later.  
Then I had to call Steph, and we'd talk for the rest of that night, until either one of us fell asleep on the phone, and then I'd call it a night, and see her at the Pay Per View.  
2:00 am "I miss you." she whispered.  
"I miss you, too, I'm all alone." I whispered laughing.  
She giggled.  
"You know I can't wait until all of this is over... and we're finally together." she said, warmly.  
"I can't wait either, because I am sick of hiding this." I said.  
"I know." she said.  
"I finally got Andrew to break up with me." she whispered happily.  
AS TOLD by me, that was part of our plan to get Andrew to break up with Stephanie so that he would not expect that we were together again. So Stephanie acted pathetic and started to cry all the time around him, and eventually, he came to her and told her that he thought it would be best to call off the engagement.  
I laughed again.  
"What a wuss." I said, she laughed.  
"So where are you now?" I asked her.  
"At home, my parents finally went to sleep, and they let some of my friends stay over, for um...'moral support' so Sami, Jenifer, and Allison are sleep." she said.  
"That's cool...but hey I better get off this phone before the battery totaly goes out." she said.  
"I know we've been talking since 12:00." she laughed.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." she said, and with that we both hung up the phone and went to sleep, I never knew if Stephanie dreamed about me that night, but I sure know that I dreamed about her.  
Sunday December 12, 1999 Armageddon Night

I was sweating bullets before I walked out past the curtain, among the wild cheering fans.  
Roaddogg had gotten Stephanie a front row seat to the pay per view, and wished us both the best of luck when we had come snuck into my locker room, right before the curtain call.  
Test had completely left the story at this point, and I couldn't help but be pissed at him, if he loved Stephanie sooo much, he would be the one fighting for his woman, his wife, his soul mate...and not late her 49 year old father have to take the cake.  
But anyhow as I walked out into the bright lights of the ring, I only had two thing on my mind.  
1: I had to win this match.  
and 2: How me and Stephanie would finally be together, tonight.  
Then finally Vince came out to the ring, and the match was on, I heard the bell ring, and attacked.  
"The fifty-three-year-old chairman of this organization will take on the twenty-eight-year-old son-in-law Triple H! If Triple H wins, his marriage to Stephanie stays intact and a WWF title shot is in his future! But if Vince wins, King, Stephanie and Triple H's marriage will be annulled! And I guarantee you, no chance in hell for Triple H to be back in the WWF title hunt!" JR said from the announcer's table with Jerry 'The King' Lawler.  
The Match went on 25 minutes, as we brutally beat each other across the ring. I thought it would be a piece of cake but I had to admit, he put up, a damn good fight.  
I knew that it was killing Stephanie to see me getting hurt like I was, especially when Mankind ran out to try to help Vince, and Stephanie had to pretend to have a smile on.  
After I beat Mick Foley's ass too, I continued the fight with Vince, as the street fight, reluctantly, made it's way outside.  
We fought from car to car, in the parking lot, as Vince and I finally came back into the ring.  
After about 30 more minutes, Vince and I had officially been fighting for 55 minutes.  
Until, it came down to the moment of truth.  
I got out the sledge hammer, and purposely dropped it, so Vince could get it.  
Vince pushed me into the corner, as planned, I fell, and begged him, not to hit me, as Stephanie yelled his name and them jumped over the barricade, and into the ring, and asked if she could hit me with the sledge hammer.  
Vince happily gave his daughter the hammer, she winked at me, as we went on with our plan and in the second she turned her head, I grabbed the sledge hammer, and nailed Vince in the stomach, as he fell to the ground, laying unconscious.  
Stephanie slid down, rubbing his head, and screaming 'Daddy, I'm so sorry.." over and over again, as I evilly smiled, and took the Sledge hammer, and started to hit Stephanie with it.  
"Oh no... my God, not this! For the love of God!" JR yelled!  
"Don't you do that! You son of a bitch! Don't you hit her!" JR and King screamed, but before I could hit her, she looked up at me, and smiled, and evil smile.- as she stood up, and hugged me, I held her tight, as the crows went wild tiring to figure out what was going on, most of them were booing, and the others were in total contusion.  
I raised Stephanie's hand in victory, as we walked out of the ring, as Vince lay there unconscious.  
"WHAT"  
"What is this? Stephanie McMahon-- has-- she turned her back on her father! And Vince is not even aware of it, King! Vince McMahon is unconscious"  
"WHAT"  
"My God, I don't believe this. Somebody tell me this is not true! Somebody tell me that little girl has not turned her back on her father"  
"I think that little girl... I... I don't know what to think about that little girl!" Lawler and J.R. said as Stephanie makes her heel turn and embraces me.  
We freaked everybody out that saw us backstage, as they all ran in fear.  
I'll never forget, on that night, that J.R said that the night, Stephanie and I finally aligned, and gained control of the company The WWF lost it's virginity.  
And AS TOLD by me it was true.  
It was no longer ran the baby face of The company, Rocky, or totally dictated by Vince it was the hardcore unfortunate truth. We eventually escaped the paparazzi that attacked us once we got outside with pictures, and got back to our car, and drove away to our hotel room.  
When we finally reached our hotel room, we went straight to the bedroom , and had another amazing night.  
That morning, when I woke, up, Stephanie had been playing with my hair, with my head in her lap.  
I looked up at her smiled, as she giggled.  
"Well, how does it feel, to be officially titled Mrs. Helmsley?" I asked her.  
She put her fingers to her mouth as if she was thinking.  
"Hmm, it feels great." she said.  
I smiled and we kissed.  
"My mom called again, for like the hundredth time, she said with a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion, in her voice.  
"Ohh." I said sitting up.  
"What did she say?" I asked her.  
She looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes and said.  
"Same thing she wants me to meet her on neutral grounds so we can talk ...she thinks I've gone crazy and she wants me to, go and see her therapist." she said, angrily.  
I laughed.  
"You know if you do want to talk to her.." I began.  
"No, Hunter...she is just as bad as Vince she pretended like she didn't know about my kidnapping, when she found out that my Dad and Shane were behind it, she didn't tell me." Stephanie said.  
"Wow." I whistled, AS TOLD by me I had never in all my life met a family that was as screwed up as The McMahon Family.  
"Yeah...but not really since I get to be with you, and not be afraid for paparazzi to snap pictures in my face." she smiled.  
We kissed again, this time longer.  
"But honestly, I can not wait to see all their faces tonight on Raw, when I explain my backstabbing...it'll break her heart." Stephanie said, as I laughed, along with her, and I kissed her again.  
"So what's on, the agenda for today?" she asked seductively, as she reached over, and picked up a JC Penny's catalog, advertising Christmas things that was casually thrown across the foot of the bed, and flipped through the pages.  
Her hair was wet, and was hanging down her shoulders, making me guess that she had again been up early, and taken a shower, and she was wrapped up, in a white cashmere bathrobe.  
I yawned half expecting for her to already have plans for the day but she didn't.  
"Well, We better get things ready for tonight...you know swing by production, make sure the card for the night is perfect with al the matches that we want, you know that sort of thing." I said.  
"OK." she said, as if mentally writing all of the details down in her head.  
"But umm... first, I figured we'd do this." I said as I spontaneously kissed her.  
It took her by surprise, but she kissed me back as I rolled over on top of her, and started kissing her neck.  
She laughed, as I picked her up, and carried her downstairs.  
When we got downstairs, things sort of went from there, and lead to the kitchen table, as I cleared the table, of all that it contained.  
I kissed her neck, and went lower, and lower and right when we both started to un-ravel, her bathrobe, the doorbell rang.  
I went to the, door the guys came over, Jesse, and Sean, (Billy wasn't able to make it) and as usual, we all cooked breakfast., for each other.  
I was hoping that this would not turn into something bad with all of us, under one roof, for the first time, but it didn't, and it was actually pretty nice, and enjoyable.  
"What are you guys making?" Stephanie asked, curiously as she came and stood between us.  
She was so tiny compared to us as she peered on her the tip of her toes, to see what were doing.  
"Well I'm making chocolate chip waffles..." Jesse began.  
"And I'm making German scratch sausage." Sean said.  
Stephanie smiled brightly.  
"That's so cool...really I mean I wish I could cook." Stephanie said.  
We laughed.  
"No I'm serious I mean like once when I was seven." Stephanie began as we all turned to face her.  
"I like tried to make this piece of buttered toast...but like no one ever told me that you can't put the butter on it, while it's in the toaster." she said.  
Jesse laughed.  
"So...yeah, the house smelled like it was on fire for 3 days, therefore Dad has banned me from the kitchen, until now." Stephanie said.  
We all laughed.  
"But seriously you've like never cooked?" Sean asked her.  
"No... no one ever taught me...my mom never cooked, and for the most part neither did my Dad we always had professional cooks." she said, as she walked back over to where I was, and slid herself underneath my arm, and I kissed her lips briefly.  
"Aw, look, Jesse aren't the love birds cute?" they said joking.  
"Yeah, funny." I said, as we all sat down at the table to have breakfast.  
Then we ate the eggs, I had made, the waffles, and sausage, and ate breakfast.  
"So like did you catch the game the other night, H?" Sean had asked me.  
"Naw, I missed that one." I said, thinking back three days.  
"Well I saw it and let me tell you without Jordan, Chicago would be nothing!" Stephanie said, taking a forkful, of waffle in her mouth.  
"You tellin' me him, and Scottie are the only ones scoring the points." said Sean.  
I smiled, knowing Steph being a huge sports fan would be a real nice turn on to them.  
"You're into sports?" Jesse asked surprised.  
"Well I love Basketball, but I live for football...I'm a Dallas junkie." she admitted.  
Sean snuffed.  
"Bet you they won't make it to the super bowl." he said.  
"I'd take that bet...and since they just got this new coach I'd say they're defense is going to be a lot stronger." Stephanie said confidently.  
Jesse laughed.  
"You'll fit just fine in here Steph." he said.  
She smiled at him gratefully.  
"Great." She said.  
I smiled as I sat back and watched them co-exist without ripping each other's heads off...so far life was good.  
After that Stephanie and I went shopping for things we would need now that we would be living together.  
We got stuff we would need on the road, such as brushes, shampoo, and snacks that we could eat on planes.  
AS TOLD by me, one thing I noticed about being with Stephanie was, that money was never any option. SO instead of going to The Wal-Mart, we would go to the most expensive stores in Greenwich, which was good, for one thing, paparazzi, and crazed fans would never be able to find us there, because they didn't have a reason, to be shopping at the designer store.  
After we bought that stuff, we went to an Armani store, to look for Stephanie a new outfit, for tonight. As she had said, she had to look perfect.  
She ended up buying a red, elbow sleeved, light sweater, and leather pants. Cost of the shopping trip: only $889.00. "So you know I think I need a whole new look, you know, besides the clothes." Stephanie described to me as we drove around Greenwich.  
I smiled at her.  
"I know just the place." I said.  
"Really?" she asked me.  
"Yep." I said.  
Finally we pulled into a beauty salon, where I knew that Stephanie could get a whole new look, in less than an hour.  
"Hello, and welcome to Glitter & Glamour Beauty salon." said the old red headed lady as she smiled at us.  
There were about 20 other stylists, and makeup artists, around, and a back room, spa treatment, which I knew that Stephanie would love.  
"Hello" we both said.  
"Well, what can I do for the two of you?" The red head said.  
"Well, I really want to change my look...completely, you know really different." Stephanie's soft voice said.  
"OK, my dear I'll have just the thing for you, come and sit." Red said, as she motioned for the both of us to walk over to a seat.  
"Well, are you the boyfriend?" Red asked me.  
"Oh actually we are just married." I said.  
"Aww, newlyweds...you two look do look like husband and wife." Red said.  
We both smiled.  
"Well, If you'll give me a second, to get all my materials." Red said, as we nodded, and she disappeared, behind the manager's desk.  
"She's nice." Stephanie commented.  
"Yeah, she is." I said.  
"Hey, look, I'm going to pick you up, in an hour...I know that you're going to look beautiful." I said. as I kissed her forehead.  
"Ok." Stephanie said.  
"I love you." she said.  
"I love you too." I said, as we kissed again, on the lips, and I then left.  
Stephanie told me that after I left the lady had done her hair, gave her a massage, then, gave her a makeover with make-up, and even gave her a whole kit, so she could do it at home.  
When the hour was up, and I went to go and get her, she looked gorgeous Her was from naturally straight to curly, and she had on, eye shadow, lipstick, and some blush.  
When I walked up to her, I just smiled.  
"You look, beautiful...I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful." I said, as I hugged her.  
She picked up, a light purple mirror, on the table, and studied herself, then smiled brightly.  
"Oh, my gosh, I look like I could be a model! " she said. "You know this is how Jenny, used to do my make-up, all the time, back in college, when we used to go, out." she said.  
"It makes your eyes stand out, you know." I commented, smiling at how happy she was at herself.  
AS TOLD by me, I could tell that Stephanie loved dressing up, and putting a whole bunch of make-up.  
When most girls start experimenting when they are 13, Stephanie just started, because her parents were so crazy.  
So we thanked the stylists one more time, paid, then left, by then it was late, like 4:00 pm...so we went back to my house, reminded the guys what time the plane left, then, packed our bags, and boarded the plane, 1st class.

RAW is WAR December 13, 1999 Live from the Ice Palace, Tampa, FL - sold out

As soon, as we walked into the arena, together, every jaw that had not already dropped, last night, was on the ground.  
People were positively shocked to see me and Steph together. And reporters were going wild with the story, snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.  
Stephanie had changed into the outfit, that we had bought earlier that day at Gucci, and her hair, looked perfect.  
As for me, I didn't care, what I looked like, I threw on a pair of jeans, and wore, a black DX shirt.  
At exactly 8:00 pm, when hit the air, the first words out of JR and King's mouths were "I still can't believe what we saw last night at Armageddon"  
"I can't either. We've got to get some answers tonight, J.R.! Why did Stephanie McMahon align herself with Triple H, and what is Vince's "Hey-- brother-- c'mon, give me a hug!" reaction gonna be"  
AS TOLD by me, that was another thing Stephanie had in common, we both loved attention, we both loved it, even if it was bad or good.  
We both loved publicity.  
As soon, as Stephanie and I stepped backstage, were met with Shane McMahon, and he was furious.  
"Hey, Shane-o! How's it going, bro? What's happening?" I said, knowing I was being a bastard.  
He slapped my hand out his face.  
"Get your hand out of my face!" Shane stammered.  
"Hey, that's not very nice..." I began, as Stephanie tried to hide a smile.  
"You proud of what you did? You only have one family! You proud of what you did?" Shane began to yell.  
Then Stephanie nodded which I knew bugged the hell out of him.  
"Actually I am." Stephanie said, as I put my arm around her.  
Shane started to walk away, but then returned to his sister.  
"You only have one family, and you screwed that up. You have NO idea; when you grow up, little girl, you'll finally figure out exactly what you did to your family! You guys make me SICK!" "Hey-- brother-- c'mon, give me a hug!" I said to stop him from yelling at Stephanie.  
"You'll regret this , Steph." Shane said, and with that, he walked away.  
Stephanie then smiled, victoriously. "I knew he would say something like that." she said.  
"He's sooo corny!" She joked.  
"He has no family spirit at all. It's the HOLIDAYS, even!" I said, agreeing with Steph, as we walked right on in the arena, and shocked more of the wrestlers.  
After that, Vince called me out to the ring, and was pacing around like a mad man, up, and down the rock hard ring.  
I knew for sure that he only had two things on his mind. What I had done to his precious daughter, and that he wanted the crack my head open, with the present sledgehammer, he was holding.  
But instead, of me marching down to the ring, and giving him, a piece of my mind, when the smoked cleared, and my music blared through the PA system, Stephanie was the one, to greet her father not me.  
The look on his face was priceless, when he first saw Stephanie. His face first registered that he did not recognize who she was, with her new hair, and make-up, makeover.  
When she eventually got into the ring, Stephanie was the one doing all the talking, mainly, because, karma, and a cat had got, the old goat's tongue.  
Stephanie then, explained to Vince why she turn on him, at Armageddon, and reminded him, about how, he had her abducted, and then had her locked in a rat infested closet with no light, and then the icing on the cake, he had her strapped to a symbol, and sacrificed, just to screw Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
The crowd booed, at Stephanie's being heel, and then, once she had left Vince in the ring, and white, and shocked man, I came out and met her on stage, for the second thing we had planned.  
I put my arm, around her again, as Vince seethed with hatred and fury.  
"Vince... the one mistake I made last night was leaving you in a puddle of your own blood, unconscious, so you couldn't see the deal get sealed"  
"So Vince, one more time, just for you, let me put the sealer on it. I'm gonna seal it... with a kiss." I said, and with that, I kissed Stephanie, deeply, as Vince honestly looked like she was going to cry.  
After that our music hit, and we then waved good bye, and refrained backstage.  
The commentators, JR and King, probably had a fun, time insulting us in live television, while we could not here them, but we didn't care, we were finally together once and for all...Being bad never felt so good.  
Shortly after as we had predicted Vince and Shane high tailed it back to their limo, hopped inside, and drove off.  
"Get in the car and get me out of here! This place stinks! I can't breathe the same air that son of a bitch breathes! Get me out of here!" I remembered him screaming at the chaffers.  
Stephanie and I watched it from the top balcony, above the ramp, where the parking lot, is, as she laid her head, on my chest, and I tucked my head between, her head, and chin.  
We both looked at each other without speaking but very much communicating...we both knew that finally.  
We had full control of The WWF, all it's finances, stocks, and cards We were finally getting back at The McMahons But last and most importantly, we knew that at that moment, we were in it together, and neither one of us, could leave the other, now.  
Written by McMahonHelmsleyEra

Questions?Comments?Suggestions?  
Put it in your reviews!  
Hey thanks to all that helped me finish, this chapter, by reviewing the ones, before.  
I'm sooo sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have just had a major writer's block what with the holidays and all.  
I hope that you are enjoying my story, as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
And don't forget to read the next chapter, to find out what happens, on the first next week, of The WWF, ran by The Helmsleys! And Be surprised, at all of the may UN- wanted guests!  
All in chapter 8, Of AS TOLD by me.  
Happy Reading,  
Love.  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	8. The Problems Start

AS TOLD by me Chapter 8 December 13, 1999 "  
After Vince and Shane left, Stephanie and I went on, making matches, and then for the main event, we put Test in a match, and with of all people...me.  
After I finished beating Test's ass, Dx jumped in, as we beat him some, more.  
I knew that Stephanie needed to get her agression out somewhere, that she had been building up, while she was engaged to Andrew, and while she was living with her parents, and then I figured it out that when she was in the ring, that's when she did it.  
She was relentless with Test, and with any other person that came into her office, to say that they thought we were being awful to the McMahon Family.  
Speaking of relentless, I never untill months later, all of the friction that went on, between Stephanie and Billy.  
After we left Raw, we went straight to our hotel, for the party I had planned on throwing for Stephanie, kind of like a celebration, for our first night on Raw.  
It was great because she was totaly surprised. "Oh, my Gosh how did you do this without me knowing?" she said. I just kissed her, and then she smiled one of her gorguess smiles, and we went to the dance floor.  
All of our friends were there...except Billy, he had an excuse why he could not go with us, every single time, we had invited him somewhere, and to my surprise, that Stephanie didn't want him there.  
"If he does not want to come, who cares...he's not tring to make this arrangment work, so as far as I am concerned he can stay by himself." I remember her saying to me once.  
But anywho, at the party, Stephanie's friend, Allison, who was mistrusted by her once before was also there.  
I watched as she glared at Stephanie from the mini bar as we danced, and I could tell that there was a lot of jeaslousy coming from her, and later we found out, that alot of drama that went on that winter was caused by her.  
To me they always seemed like they were the best friends when they were together as close as sisters, always going shopping, and out to eat, but somewhere deep in her heart, Allison envied Stephanie. And over time it developed into a secret hatred. And it was understandable, Stephanie had always been the side kick in their relationship, but then once she married me, she stepped out of Allison's shaddow. I was glad, but Allison was furious, especially when in one of the additions of WWF magazine when asked who was hotter, Steph, or Alli, Stephanie's poll number was 69 percent,while Allisons was only 31 percent.  
I thought things would blow over, but AS TOLD by me, I knew that they would not, after that night.  
Allison took more of her drink, as a strange woman quietly sat by her.  
The woman had dark red hair, and was wearing a suit.  
"So, you know Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, huh?" she asked.  
"Unfortunetly." Allison said.  
"Well, what do you mean, she seems like a very interesting person." said the lady.  
"Well, from one of princess's friend, let me tell you this...she is a bitch...yeah I heard she was sleeping with both Test and Triple H at the same time, what a slut." Allison said.  
"Oh...well it was nice talking to you." said the lady who then quickly got up out of the bar, and then exited the room, but not before taking her expensive tape recorder out of her blazer jacket, to make sure, she had gotten all of the conversation with Allison. "Oh wait till, I publish this gossip, it's going to make Stephanie McMahon, the most hated woman in the WWF." the lady said. She was actually a magazine reporter, and a paparatzi photographer.  
But meanwhile, Stephanie and I were oblivious dancing on the floor.  
After about an hour, a slow song came on, and we danced to that, and ironicly it was the same Mariah Carey, (always be my baby) song, that had been on, when we first danced the first time.  
I held her close, as she gripped my neck, and thought about how lucky I was to have her.  
"I think this is our song, it always seems to be on, when we are together." she whispered. I kissed her, for a long time...like 2minutes. "It IS our song...and this is our time." I said.  
she smiled.We were so close that I could feel, her warm breath touch my chest, as I laid my chin, on her forehead.  
"Don't ever leave me." she smiled again.  
"I won't, if you won't." I said.  
"I'm not going anywhere." she said.  
I lifted my head off her's and placed her tiny hand, inside my huge one. "Then neither am I." I said.  
It was true, at that moment I knew that it was a start to a wonderful relationship.

Later After a while longer, it was 3:30 am, and everybody started to go home, and so did we.

December 14, 1999 The next morning was Tuesday, which ment we had 3 days untill the next Smackdown, so we took some time to go to my house again.  
That Tuesday Morning was also a busy one we had to get up early to answer phone calls, and make phone calls, concerning Vince's absence, and our new power. Then Stephanie and I had to go to a meeting with the board, to officially announce our titles as the co- commanders in chief of World Wrestling Federation. I have to admit, I was very nervous having to face a room, of 65 year olds, that I knew hated me, but Stephanie told me not to worry she totaly took over and we were officially granted the title of commanders in chief. Since all four McMahons rightfully gain a part of the corparation, once they turn 18, it was more than easy for us to get our slice. With us being married, we each owned 12.5 percent of the company that being 25 percent of the whole company. Vince,Linda, and Shane make up the other 3 shares that equal 75 percent.  
One thing I loved about Stephanie was she knew how to run her buisness, and she knew how to negotiate...probably the only thing she was glad to inherit from her father.  
I sat back and watched as she finaly got the contract signed. Along with that we were also granted with Stephanie's inheritance trust fund, which was in the amount of 40 million dollars!  
AS TOLD by me I thought Stephanie alot of things in our marrige.  
How to fight.  
How to cook How to deal with anger How to drive a stick shift. the list goes on and on, but the one thing she taught me, and prepared me for was how to run the family buisness.  
She was real smart. She invested in stock, delt with all the money, and gained the company more money than it had made in 8 years.  
ALot of the board members, hated me...okay it was all of them. They had known Stephanie her whole life, from since she was a little girl which wasn't so long ago, and they felt like I was turning her into a power hungry maniac.  
"So, Mr. Helmsley...you have finaly cashed in on what you wanted all along." seethed one of the board members Dirk Ash, after the offical meeting was finaly over.  
"Excuse me?" I said.  
"You heard what I said...you have been tring to stick it to Vince the moment you walked through that door, and I don't get it...you ungratefull bastard, we made you a star...without us, there would be NO Triple H!" he violently whispered, as Stephanie was over in another room, finishing up some contracts.  
"Now hold on, let me tell you something...you white haired, broke ass, can't keep a woman, McMahon butt kisser!" I whispered back violently. "I have worked my ASS off, in this company ever since I got here in 1994. And it took me 2 years to get where I am today, and let's not mention, the 2 years it took me for you all to even respond to my calls...the only thing The WWF Board has done to me was keep me down. Thought I was a degenerate, thought I wasn't good enough...well let me say this with all your attempts to hold me back, I got here anyway..because I was ALREADY a star!" I said.  
Ash just stared at me aimlessly, untill, Stephanie turned around and noticed us.  
"Hey, baby is everything okay...Mr. Ash?" Stephanie asked.  
"Oh, yes...Steffie, I was just welcoming...him to the board." Lied Ash.  
"Oh...really?" she said looking at me to tell if it was a lie or not.  
"Oh..yeah babe everything is fine." I said to her. She then smiled, and handed me a contract to sign.  
I could have said to Stephanie what was really going on with me and Ash...but I didn't want to upset her...and plus little did I know there was a whole lot more stuff that I was going to have to deal with.  
After that we went back to the house, and I cooked a nice dinner.  
Turkey,yams, and green beans. It smelled delicious, and I knew Stephanie would love it.  
"Ohh, everything smells so good...you want me to call the guys and tell them to come over?" she asked, reaching for the phone knowing that we usually eat dinner and breakfast with them.  
"Uhh..no I've talked to them, and I told them, that tonight was just me and you... I mean we have been married for almost 2 weeks and we haven't 1 second alone " I said to her, remembering how her face just lit up when I had said that.  
"Great." she said. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable, then." she said, as she passed by me, and went into the bathroom. I just smiled to myself, because honestly I never thought that I would ever like being married,but I was loving every minute of it.  
A few minutes later dinner was ready and Stephanie camedownstairs in a short silk gown, with spaghetti straps. She looked amazing.  
"You look beautiful." I said.  
"Thank you, I bought this in France, last year." She said.  
"When were you in France?" I asked surprised.  
"Oh well my dad and his company were on a world your, to try to book, live shows, in differnt countries, it was so awesome we also went to Japan, Britan, and Austraila." Stephanie said as I made her plate. "I never knew that." I said, as we started to eat.  
"Okay then it's your turn tell me something I would have never guessed about you." Stephanie said as she ate.  
"Okay." I said as I thought of something Stephanie would have never guessed about me.  
"You know those Little Mr. Handsome pagents?" I asked her finaly thinking of something to tell her.  
"Beauty pagents for boys, yes I have heard of them." Stephanie said.  
"Well, you're looking at little Mr. Handsome 1980 ages 3-5." I announced. This made her laugh "Oh My Gosh, I would have never thought of that...what happened after age 5?" she asked.  
"Got ugly I guess." I joked which made her laugh even more.  
"Okay I got one for you...when was your first kiss?" she asked,smiling, getting some ranch dressing out of the fridge.  
"Naw, we're not going to do that." I laughed.  
She giggled. "No come on...I'll tell you mine, I was 16, and his name Trei Roberts, we're actually still friends today." she annonced. "So when was yours?" she asked again.  
"Okay...don't laugh." I said.  
"I sware." she said.  
"Okay I was 10." I said, as Stephanie tried very hard to hold back a smile.  
"How did you kiss a girl, at 10?" she asked.  
"Well, I told this 14 year old chick, I was 13, and she believed me, so one day, she said I was cute...then one day she kissed me." I said truthfully. She laughed.  
"So, what was her name and do you still know her today?" Stephanie asked.  
"Her name was Tiffany Bessire...I lost contact with for her, for about 14 years, then a couple months ago, back in July, I got back together with her for about a week, then we broke up." I said.  
She laughed again "A week, that's along relationship." she joked.  
"Hey speaking of relationships, guess what I figured out last night?" I said to her.  
"What?" she asked. "We have been together for a exactly 2 months, 1 week, and 24 hours...and married for exactly 2 weeks and 4 days." I said.  
She smiled "That is awesome." She said, as I smiled back at her, and we kissed. By that time, dinner was finished, and we were starting to move twards the bedroom. When I had finished locking all the doorsin our house I met upwith Stephanie.  
When I finaly got up stairs she was on her cell phone and she looked upset. "No", she kept saying, "There is no way I'm going anywhere with you, and you are not coming here...would you just...I don't care, okay hate to be mean, but that's the problem, I don't want to leval with you all... just stop calling me." I heard her say, then she hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" I asked, her as I sat down on the bed.  
"It was just my brother...they keep calling me and harassing me...why can't they just leave me alone?" she said.  
"I guess...Because they are worried about you." I said to her.  
"But...hey I got something to take your mind off that, and cheer you up." I told her.  
"What?" she asked excited.  
"I just talked to my mother, and she is going to come down sometime tomorrow." I said.  
"No way?" she said. "Yeah" I said "What's your mom like?" she asked me, as I took my shirt off, and she laid her head, onto my chest. I wrapped my arms, around her and told her : "Well, my mom has always been a real cool, mom, you know the kind you can talk to, and I love her to death." I said,as she smiled.  
"That's so cool, I wish I had cool parents, they drove me crazy." Stephanie said.  
"What? Vince and Linda wern't cool?" I joked.  
"Far from it." she said. "Actually to be honest...as far as my childhood goes like when I was a little girl, I don't remember them that much...I mean, that's back when they both were on tour." Stephanie said.  
"Oh...wow, that must have been rough." I said to her thinking about how that must have sucked, growing up in their home.  
"Yeah, sorta." she said,as she yawned.  
"Tired?" I said.  
"Exhausted." she said to me.  
"Me too." I said. "It's been a long day." I said again.  
"Tell me about it...but you know what, I wouldn't have wanted to spend a long boring day, with anybody but you." she said.  
I kissed her tendarly...and turned off the light.

December 15, 1999 Wed.

That next day, was a tame one, thankfully. Stephanie and I slept late, till about 11:00 am, when the guys finaly showed. Minus Billy. As Usual.  
After that we finaly got breakfast ready, I told the guys that my mother was coming over, and they naturally were excited.  
Surprisingly, my mother, and the guys lovedeach other, and alwsy got along, and I just hoped,that my mother would love stephanie too.

Later, about 2:00 in the afternoon, me, and stephanie finaly went togo and pick up my mother.  
My mother, Robin, was on the SouthWestern plane route 64, in the huge airport.  
"Oh, my baby." My mother annoyingly shrieked, as I hugged her. My mom was always happy to see me even though I talk to her every day and see her every weekend, probably because I am her only son.  
My mother is very short, like shorter than Stephanie, who was only 5'2. But what she lackedin size she made up for in personality. In fact My mother, is where I get most of my best traits from such as, humor and strength.  
I hugged her back, and then she looked at Steph.  
"Oh,you must be Stephanie." my mother said,as She also hugged her.  
"Yes." greeted Stephanie."It's so good to see you I have heard so much about you, it's almost like I already know you." Stephanie said.  
"Well, dito." claimed my mother, "Hunter, she's even prettier than you said she was." my mother said,as kissed Stephanie's forehead.  
Stephanie thanked my mother, as I grabbed her bags out of the luggage machine and loaded them into the back of the car.  
"So...married, I have to tell you, I never thought my boy would ever, ever, ever be married, so when he told, me, on the phone about you,I could hardly believe it." she said.  
"Well, I had just never loved anyone,before." I said, as I put my arm around Stephanie and laughed. "Me neither, I've only had like 3 boyfriends, in my whole life." Stephanie explained.  
My mother laughed, and helped, me get her Dooney Burke bag into the back seat.  
We then go into the car, with my mother in the backseat, and left the air port heading for home.  
"So...Stephanie, Hunter tells me that you are Vince's daughter...how the boys react to that!" she asked, as we both laughed.  
"Well, not too nice, at first, but I really think that we are all going to get along." Stephanie explained, as I smiled.  
"Well, that's good,because I know that that Willie Gunn has got a mouth on him." my mother said.  
"She means Billy." I explained to her, since my mother had known all my friends since we were all in pre-kindergarten, and still called most of them their childhood names.  
For about the next 45 minutes, I entertained my wife, and mother, with what I did best... I talked.  
I told stories, about me and Steph sneaking around,and made my mother, and Stephanie laugh, until finaly we arrived home.  
After everybody was reaquainted, and dinner was eaten, my mom told myself, and the guys that she could only stay for 2 days, counting today, so we made the most of it.  
Stephanie and I both had a ton of dvds,we had bout and planned on watching durring long international flights.  
We had all the great flicks of The 90's like Never Been kissed, Titanic, and the first complete season of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air After we watched movies, untill late that night, the guys went home,and Stephanie, me ,and my mom, went to sleep.  
That next morning was the last day My mom, got to stay with us, and we were going to drop her off at the airport on our way back to the arena, in Orlando.  
During that time, Stephanie told me that she and my mom, really got to spend alot of quality time together, they went shopping, and since they were the same size (2) they both exchanged outfits. I was really glad, Stephanie said they hit it off better than she did with her own mother.

When we finally reached Orlando, at the Press Entertainment Center, in Florida,it was time to get ready for Smackdown. Stephanie had colored her hair since then and it was now clak, which looked really sexy with her eyes.  
We had planned on making alot of tag tem matcyhes that night and finally adressing the WWf roster and explaining to them that we werenow in charge and that they would have to follow our rules.  
We had spoke to Jim Dotson, the head of the security team,who had reserved the aditorium, for us, for our mandatory meeting meaning that every one had to come.  
The plane flight was alittle bumpy, but for once Billy had come with us, and we were happy about that...well, I was happy about it.  
When we walked in the arena,we were mobbed by paparatzi people, but this time there were more than usual. I know I said that both Stephanie and I love the lime light, but we never expected anything like this.  
The cameras were flashing and snapping in our faces, a hundreaqd times a second, and people yelling out questions.  
"Stephanie, is it true you're having a secret love affair with your ex-fiancee'? " asked one of them. "What?..No, I love my husband!" she yelled.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, still tring to get through the crowd.  
"Then explain this." said one of the photographers, as he handed us the newest edition of WWF Weekly. And the picture on the front was one of Stephanie with Test, that was taken months ago, and then the other side of the photo had her kissing me, On Monday Night "STEPH YOU'RE STILL MARRIED:Stephanie McMahon's sex scandal with ex-flame, Test!"

"Oh my God, who would write something like this?" Stephanie said,as I took the magazine. "WE've got to get out of here." She said as she tried to pull us through the crowd, but before she could, one more camera snapped in her face, and Stephanie couldn't see anymore,as I pulled her completely inside the arena, where Jim Dotson, closed the door, and locked it.  
When we finally caught our breath Allison, adn Dx was waiting there for us.  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
"It was all about this!" Stephanie shrieked, as she Showed Allisonj the magazine. Allison's face turned all shades of red, as she opened the magazined and began to read "According to a source, Stephanie is a...hypocrite, and she still sleeps with her ex-hubby ANdrew Martin formerly known as Test, as well as Her newly Wed Husband who she claims to be so much in love with. Mrs. Triple H also claims that she isolated herself away from her family because of the way they acted twards their loved ones,but we can see now that Stephanie has inherited the family trait." Allison stopped reading and I noticed,that her face looked really pink like she was going to throw up.  
"If I ever find out who wrote this..." Stephanie started, "I'll kill them." I finished.  
AS Roaddogg took the magazine next.  
"BUt I thought you said that any publicity is good publicity." Allison said.  
"Are you kidding this isn't good, this could ruin her carrer." X-Pac said. "Don't worry Steph, me and Hunter,and Jesse will find out who did this." Sean said as Stephanie thanked him.  
"Well, H, if I were you I wouldn't dismisss ther rumors just yet...you know that saying 'once a McMahon always a McMahon'' " Billy said. I was just about to cus Billy out, but before I got a chance to,Stephanie did.  
"Who do you think you are, don't you ever talk about me like that, I am not like my father,and if you were ever with us you would know that!" Stephanie yelled.  
"I have to be around you,to know that Vince is in your blood." Billy said.  
"You can go to hell Bastard!" Sterphanie yelled, before The guys and I broke this up.  
"Hey you guys stop it!...Billy I know you care about me, but Stephanie would never do anything like this." I said.  
"And plus we have all been together for the past 72 hours." reminded Roadie.  
"And there is no way that it's acceptable for you to ever talk to her like that!" I said putting myself in front of her.  
"They're right Billy just calm down." said Sean.  
"Whatever, I have to get ready for the handicapmatch that YOUR wife put me in." Billy said, as he grabbed his ring gear and left.  
"One of these days, Hunter he's going to say something to me, and I'm not going hold back,or bite my toungue to say what I really want to say."Stephanie yelled angrilly.  
I didn't say anything, but grabbed our things and took them to the DX lockerroom. But no more than a second had passed when there was a knock at the door, and Tori came in.  
I had known that Sean had a crush on tori for the longest.He would follow her around, and say nasty thing she would say that she didn'tlike it, But Sean says that she alwys smiled when he said it.  
"Stephanie we need to talk!" Tori yelled at Stephanie.  
"Look I am really, Really not in the mood." Stephanie said as she turned her back to Tori,but as she did so, Tori grabbed her armed,and turned her back around.  
"I think that we need to talk now...how dare you put me in a pudding match last week, I was completely humilated!" Tori said.  
"Look, hun, the only thing completely humiliating is your outfit!" Stephanie remarked, as I held back a laugh, and finished getting all of the stuff into our outfit, and stephanie turned around for the second time.  
"I'm not through talking to you." Tori said.  
"Well, I'm through listening!" Stephanie yelled.  
That's when I thought things were getting too serious and I broke up yet another fight.  
"No,it's fine Hunter because if Tori wants to fight soooo bad she can meet me in the ring tonight." Stephanie said, as Tori agreed and walked out of the lockerroom.  
"Steph, do you really think that was agood idea?" I asked Stephanie, as she smiled.  
"No it's fine, I didn't say she was going to wrestle me...I just said meet me down there." Stephanie said.  
I smiled knowing what she ment.  
After Stephanie went down to the ring and annonced Tori's match with Lita (Lita won), we went back to the lockerroom, where Billy was there refreshing after his victory over the Acolytes.  
"Well, at least you won." I said seeing the angry look on his face.  
"Yeah, at least...I'm going to shower."he said.  
"Hunter you have a visitor." Said one of the secretarys.  
"Who's that? Stephanie asked.  
"I don't know probably some crazed fan that snuck past the guards."Hunter said.  
"Oh, well in that case I'll stay back her, in case he wants to ask questions about WWf Weekly" Stephanie said obviously still blazing about that all the people that read the magazine would read about how someone thought she was a huge slut.l It was a good thing that Stephanie didn't go with me, because if she had, she would have seen my visitor, was my ex-girlfriend, not Chyna, but Tiffany Besire, who had not seen in 8 months.  
"Oh my...What the hell are you doing her..." But I was cut off, when I saw her stomach...Tiffany was pregnant.

To be Continued

Written by McMahonHelmsleyEra

Dear Readers, I am sooo sorry for not posting in a while,my internet was totaly messed up, but now that it is fixed I have about three chapters That I will be posting.  
Thank you for your patience.  
Questions?Comments?Sussestions?  
Put it in your reviews!  
Hey thanks to all that helped me finish, this chapter, by reviewing the ones, before. I hope that you are enjoying my story, as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
And don't forget to read the next chapter, to find out what happens, when Tiffnay explains who the father of the baby is, and how it will change their lives forever. Also Frictions grows between Allison, and Stephanie and then comes to a head.All in chapter 9, Of AS TOLD by me.  
Happy Reading,  
Love.  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


End file.
